


Piece Of Cake

by GYT_34



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Multi, RuPaul's Drag Race References, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYT_34/pseuds/GYT_34
Summary: During the War of fraternities and sororities love arises.Trixie finally takes the courage to talk with her foreign crush, Katya.Brianna (Miz Cracker) tries to deal with her felling for the new student, Aquaria, while trying to hide it from her sorority leader.Adore makes everything to get her teacher's attention, Bianca del Rio.Violet and Pearl being to talk about their future when the end of college is so close.Sasha maps a plan to date the college sport star, Shea.Aja tries to keep her heart to herself while watches her roomate go out with other boys.





	1. Welcome to Pink - Brianna.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i don't much about american college, so if a make any mistake i'm sorry, things a different here.  
> I don't know much about sororities and fraternities, so i will not use greek names, just normal worlds, but if you know any name a can use i'm down.
> 
> The name next to the title will show from whom is the point of view.
> 
> This list will get bigger when the new characters are add:  
> Pink:  
> Alumna -  
> Bob;  
> Alaska.
> 
> Current Sisters -  
> Monet;  
> Brianna (miz Cracker);  
> Valentina;  
> Farrah.
> 
> Hunt:  
> Alumna -  
> Sharon

Brianna looked around through the sea of girls all over the sorority house, she would prefer to organize her stuff in her room, since she just arrives a few hours ago and her room was already taken by suitcases and boxes, but she had to be downstairs looking for the legacy. She was looking around for somebody that looks like the Blair St. Clair she was told so, somebody small and with ginger hair.  
Her sorority was called ‘pink’, nickname came for pink all over the exterior of the house, and because of how many times the girls in the house would her the color from head to toe. Brianna thought it was cute, she was a legacy too, Bob was the leader of the house, but she didn’t want to continue this part of her mother’s legacy, she just wanted to have fun in college.  
“Sister” Valentina appeared by her side, touching her should, a girl in pink hair so by her side “Blair is in the kitchen, take her to the study room”  
She smiled as an answer before making her way to the kitchen. Monet was already walking with girl to there.  
Blair is a cool girl, she’s polite, smart and it really looks like she cares about people think, she’s the definition of the sorority.  
Brianna took he to the study room, Blair, as always, is delighted.  
"Glad you came, we were waiting for you," says Valentina with that same huge smile ever, she had taken the place of leader, that people expect to be Brianna.  
Blair sits at the big table while Brianna turns around to stand by Valentina's side, she recognizes the blonde girl that Monet was talking about before and the girl with pink hair.  
"It is a great pleasure to have you with us tonight, and it is an even greater pleasure to welcome you in our home, we study the case all cautiously, so do not think it is because your ancestors were of ours being accepted, "Valentina says slowly, Brianna wants to laugh, perhaps by the way the words were spoken or perhaps by the use of ancestral words as if they were not a generation older than the old members. "Your initiation will be differentiated ..."  
"Sorry" Monet's blonde girl speaks, raising her hand, Brianna finally notices, is the only one not to be wearing pink among the legacys, was the highlight point there, she was wearing a white dress, makeup was perfect and she had the confidence of a veteran when she interrupted Valentina, she looked like a model who had left the catwalks to be there. "I still do not decide if I'm going to come here, my mother said it would be a visitation to know the place, did not know a have to make a decision right know."  
Monet chuckle, Brianna thinks she must be the one to be liking the girl "Here's better than the apartments that college offers"  
“I know, but a still had the sorority of my other my mother looks at”  
Aquaria.  
Monet did not read the cards, so she doesn’t know who the girl is.  
Aquaria is the daughter of two of the college's greatest legends, Sharon and Alaska, two girls from different sororities and completely different styles. They have changed many things here, since sororities having the rights give parties just like fraternities to creating LGBTS centers, who are now able to find scholarships for young people. Brianna held herself so as not to be a crazy fan at that moment, this added to the sudden crush on the girl made her have a big smile on her face.  
"Aquaria, we will not lie to you, we were waiting for you, you are the legacy of the two major sororities of the college, we want you to know that you can make your decision in your time, but know that there is no sorority like ours" I spoke , taking a step forward.  
Valentina will not say anything, she had reddish cheeks and eyes stuck in Aquaria. No one in her family passed the sorority before, someone like Aquaria could take her place as leader easy; and someone like Valentina hates even thinking about this alternative.


	2. Bet - Adore; Pearl; Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i don't much about american college, so if a make any mistake i'm sorry, things a different here.  
> I don't know much about sororities and fraternities, so i will not use greek names, just normal worlds, but if you know any name a can use i'm down.
> 
> The name next to the title will show from whom is the point of view.
> 
> This list will get bigger when the new characters are add:  
> Pink:  
> Alumna -  
> Bob;  
> Alaska.
> 
> Current Sisters -  
> Monet;  
> Brianna (miz Cracker);  
> Valentina;  
> Farrah.  
> Trixie 
> 
> Hunt:  
> Alumna -  
> Sharon
> 
> Current Sisters-  
> Pearl  
> Violet  
> Aquaria  
> Shea  
> Adore

“Hey, I saw your crush when I was walking here” Shea sat in the table with all the Hunts, looking at Adore while doing that.

“Is Adore still attracted to Mrs. Del Rio?” Pearl in the other side of the table asked, stealing a piece of Violet’s lemon cake. “This is because you don’t have to study with her, she made a girl cry in the first day”.

Adore shrugged what the girls were saying. She met Bianca del Rio a month ago when classes started, the teacher had helped her when she was lost for two hours in college, Pearl didn’t believe when she told her that Bianca del Rio was nice to her, walking with her to the younger class.

After some minutes she felt Aquaria poking her leg. They became roommate after Aquaria moved to the Hunt’s sororities house. The blond indicated with her head the dining hall line, Bianca passed by the students like the were not in the line in front of her, Adore saw at Pearl was trying to say, It was weird that it had made her turn-on.

Violet watched the whole scene carefully, she always paid attention to what her sisters did and needed, always trying to help as much as she could, but that was another level, Bianca was a teacher that was the double of Adore’s age.

Violet was the leader of the Hunts, Pearl and she were one of the most famous couples in college. And they made sure to show that off always.

“We are going to help Adore” Pearl stopped when she heard that words coming out of her girlfriend’s mouth.

They were the last one to leave the dining hall to go to the next class, they still could see Adore skipping next to Shea and Aquaria a few meters away.

“Violet, I know you like to play cupid with the sorority girls, but that is a little too much for me”

“Baby, if someone had not played cupid for us in our first year we would not be together now” Violet smiled to her, Violet smiled at her, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and pulling her closer, left the mark of her red lipstick on the blonde's neck.

“Yes, but Bianca del Rio is a monster, she makes at least five people cry in every six months, what if she breaks Adore’s heart? Adore is a bubble”

“If something happens, I will help you break her car, just like you wanted to in the first year” Violet gave another kiss to her girlfriend, this time on her pink lips “I promise to make up for anything you have to do”.

Pearl sighed, bent over to kiss Violet again before she could walk to the next class.

"When we move out of college, I promise to give a break on this cupid idea." Violet said with a big smile on her face.

Pearl would not admit that every time Violet talked about their future together she felt her heart racing. It was wonderful to see all the insecurities being thrown out when the brunette commented on something by saying 'we could put this in our future home', 'we'll have to split our closet when we move' or, Pearl's favorite, 'when we have our own house we will have our own Christmas dinner'.

 

“I am starting to think that the Pinks have some problem, Violet in going crazy because of this ‘150 years college competition’, and you look even crazier” Brianna threw herself on the grass beside Trixie.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I am just enjoying the sun and having so fresh air” Trixie closed her eyes and threw her head back, pretending for a few seconds that she was enjoying the moment.

They were sitting in the back of the college gym, a few feet away was Katya, the Russian foreign student who had won a large scholarship to join the college gymnastics team, the investment being rewarded by the numerous trophies she was by winning.

Every morning between breakfast and lunch Katya was doing yoga in that part of the college. Trixie discovered this in the middle of last year, after that she spent at least three days of the week in that place, trying to disguise as much as she could to not seem like a maniac. Sasha, Katya's artistic sister, sometimes came to join the other Russian while reading some strange book.

"When are you going to talk to her? I’m saying a real conversation, not asking what time it is or asking for information” Brianna turned to the girl, did not want to look like a maniac either, the quota was one for sorority and Trixie already filled that gap.

"So Valentina's going crazy? She always goes crazy when she has college competitions, now that she's between sororities and fraternities..."

"Do not change the subject, Trixie"

Katya stood up as she rolled up her purple carpet, Trixie turned around to look at Brianna to disguise she was staring all the time.

"She must already know that you're a maniac, do not need to disguise." Brianna rolled her eyes as she got up and pulled the other girl with her.

They walked for a while toward the Trixie class building, near the door has three Hunts. Brianna recognizes Aquaria from afar, her hair caught in a ponytail, wearing a black blouse with the symbol of the sorority and holding some books while laughing at something that the two other girls said.

"Look at you." Trixie light push on her shoulder to take her eyes off the girl. "You know, Monet told me how much you seemed to be fascinated by that legacy, and I saw with my own eyes you were getting sad to see her taking some boxes to the house down the street, you still have the guts to say that I do not have the courage to do something with my feelings".

"I'm a month, you're a year," Brianna blushed, slowed down, afraid the girls could hear what they were talking about.

"A month can become a year, let's make a deal then."

"Say it"

"If you invite Aquaria to a date, I call Katya"

Trixie reached for her, her sister squeezed without a second thought. If she did not agree, she would probably have to listen to the girl talking about it for the rest of the semester.

"You can do it now." Trixie raised her eyebrows, a smile forming on her face as she indicated the girl with her head.

“I have class now”

Brianna almost ran off, but she could still hear Trixie's high chuckling chase after her. Unfortunately, she did not look back, if she had could have seen Aquaria giving a smile towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They call each other sisters in the sororities, but only Sasha and Katya are real sisters.


	3. Ride - Sasha; Bianca; Aja; Brianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Trying to make 3 to 4 couple per chapter.  
> In this one:  
> Sasha asks for help;  
> Adore talk with Bianca a second time;  
> Aja find out bad things are happening;  
> Brianna takes a step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i don't much about american college, so if a make any mistake i'm sorry, things a different here.  
> I don't know much about sororities and fraternities, so i will not use greek names, just normal worlds, but if you know any name a can use i'm down.
> 
> The name next to the title will show from whom is the point of view.
> 
> This list will get bigger when the new characters are add:  
> Pink:  
> Alumna -  
> Bob;  
> Alaska.
> 
> Current Sisters -  
> Monet;  
> Brianna (miz Cracker);  
> Valentina;  
> Farrah.  
> Trixie  
> Trinity
> 
> Hunt:  
> Alumna -  
> Sharon
> 
> Current Sisters-  
> Pearl  
> Violet  
> Aquaria  
> Shea  
> Adore  
> Laila

"I have a plan" Sasha was in the living room of the apartment she shared with Katya and Kim Chi, in front of her was an easel with a screen on it.

Katya let the backpack slide from her shoulder to the sofa, crossed her arms and waited for her to finish speaking. Sasha wiped her dirty fingers on the old jeans.

"It's competition season, which means party season, Shea is part of a sorority so she's probably going to be all over".

“You don’t like parties”.

“But I like Shea, I think I can make some sacrifices for her”.

“And our mother said I was the crazy one and you the intellectual" Katya turned around as she laughed, making her way to the bathroom, Sasha followed her.

“Look, you're always saying that I have to talk to her, a party would be a good place to start this plan, I would not have to be nervous, everyone is there to relax"

"Everyone's there to get drunk, just talk to her in a normal place." Katya held the bathroom door, staring at the red-tinted sister to the sneakers that used to be white.

"I need to have some subject to do this, it's a good start for the plan, I go there, I talk to her as if it's a coincidence, then I can meet her on campus and go to Phase 2 of the plan" The blond widened her eyes, if part 1 of the plan seemed unnecessary she did not even want to see part 2 "I just need you to join me at the party, please, for your sister"

Katya just rolled her eyes before closing the bathroom door, Sasha took that as a yes before turning back to the screen in the living room.

Adore quickened her pace as she saw Mrs. Del Rio in the distance, walking briskly toward to her car. The sun had already set and there were few students there, she had stayed to help Violet make all the Hunts entries for the competition, Pearl was busy on the internship.

"Mrs. Del Rio" The teacher did not slow down, she was accustomed to ignoring students outside the class.

"Save the questions for the next class," she mumbled, reaching for the car key in her purse.

“I do not study with you”.

Bianca finally slowed down when she saw who was by her side. She was the beautiful girl from a month ago, she had seen her on campus a few times, always in the company of some of these sororities’ sisters, but this time she was alone, holding a notebook against her chest as she stared at her with those big green eyes.

“Are you lost again?”

"No, I just saw you walking around here ... I thought it would be nice to come and say hi"

Bianca said nothing. She was used to students trying to flatter her, but that girl was not her student, her class building was nowhere near where she taught.

"So, hello, are you going to the parking lot or are you following me to get lost again?"

"Second choice," Adore blushed, squeezing the book even harder against her body. "I was going to my sorority, Hunt, I do not know if you ever heard of it".

"It's kind of hard not to hear about them".

They stopped beside a black BMW in the parking lot, Adore a little further. Her mother always told her to take care of things that look expensive, everything in that woman seemed expensive.

"If you want, I can give you a ride".

"Yeah, it would be cool if you did that".

Bianca got in the car fast so she would not have time to change her mind, Adore did not take long to follow her and take the place next to her.

The interior of the car was warm, it played a slow song and it smelled of cinnamon. They said nothing all the way, but after some time Adore was already staring at the woman at the wheel.

"Do you always stare at people like that?" Bianca turned on Sorority’s street, a smile on her face.

"No, just the ones I think are pretty".

Only when the car pulled up in front of the gray Hunts’ House Adore changed the direction of the look, she could see the silhouettes of some sisters in the living room window, one of them coming to the window to see which car had stopped there in the front, by her purple hair she recognized Laila Mcqueen in her sophomore year.

"Thank you for the ride".

Bianca did not know she was holding her breath until she took a deep breath when she reached the avenue to her house. He had just flirted with a student less than half her age, then she had won a quick kiss on her cheek and watched the girl hurry into the house, with one of her sisters staring at the scene from the living room window.

It was official: her work had made her lose her mind.

 

Aja collapsed in bed after a long day at the pet store internship, who would have thought that would give her so much work. Farrah smiled at her on the front bed, all around her covered with colored pages, it really looked like she was just graduated from high school.

"Tired?" Farrah threw her a pack of kit kat, always had some snack and candy waiting for her.

"Farrah, did I ever tell you that you're sweet like candy?" She sighed as she took a bite of the chocolate.

"All the time, I have something to tell you." The pink-haired girl closed the notebook and sat on the edge of the bed. "I have a date, a football boy named Derrick, we're leaving tomorrow for coffee".

Aja sat up in bed quickly. She did not understand the reason the lump in her throat so suddenly, she tried to take a deep breath, but to no success.

"I know him." Her voice was small as she jumped up from the bed, Farrah looked at her confused. "I need to take a shower, I'm smelling like a wet dog, we'll talk about this later."

She left the room and went straight to the bathroom without waiting for an answer. The cold water did not help to take away her sadness, she should be happy for her sister, right? So why had a big knot in her throat, her breathing was uneven and everything around her was spinning?

She walked to Valentina and Trinity's bedroom at the beginning of the hall, coming in without even knocking, she knew that her sister did not like it, but she was desperate. Valentina was in her bed the book of competition rules in her hands, while Trinity painted her nails a light blue.

“I need help”.

 

Breathe; just talk to her; breathe; talk about anything; breathe; look for something. Breathe, you are approaching.

"Aquaria" Brianna greeted her, they were in the college dining hall.

Aquaria was sitting at a table farther alone, a magazine open on the table accompanied by a piece of strawberry chocolate cake.

"Brianna, hi, do you want to sit down?" Asked Aquaria, straightening and pointing to the chair in front of her.

“Thank you, I saw you here alone and I decided to stop and say hi, Valentina must be crazy in the house because of the competition, I have to be before she starts yelling at Monet."

Brianna took advantage of the fact that Aquaria was laughing to look at the magazines. Fashion. She knew this was the girl's degree, now she had a subject to pull on next time, she just needed to learn about fashion.

"So hi, Valentina really seems to be something..."

"I think there is little to describe her, but I can tell she was really sad that you chose another sorority".

"Alaska is also sad, she always makes a point of remembering how incredible you guys are" Aquaria bent a little on the table, resting her head on her chin.

"You can see how incredible we are on Friday, We are having a welcome party, you Hunt are more than invited".

It almost worked, Brianna thought, it was supposed to be an individual invitation.

"Sure, I'll talk to the girls".

"I have to go, but I'll see you around".

She smiled before turning to get away, had already been humiliated in a single conversation.

"Can you really do me a favor? Tell Aja that I lost her number, but that the study group tomorrow will continue at the same time. "

Brianna nodded, almost dashed to the sorority house, heading straight for Aja and Farrah's room, but only finding the freshman in it. Then she went to Trixie's room, finding the girl putting some clean clothes in the closet.

"I bet you did not expect me to make my side this fast”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any mistake and the delay, i was at a college party two hours ago.


	4. Sorority talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this:  
> Talk before the big party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i don't much about american college, so if a make any mistake i'm sorry, things a different here.  
> I don't know much about sororities and fraternities, so i will not use greek names, just normal worlds, but if you know any name a can use i'm down.
> 
> The name next to the title will show from whom is the point of view.
> 
> This list will get bigger when the new characters are add:  
> Pink:  
> Alumna -  
> Bob;  
> Alaska.
> 
> Current Sisters -  
> Monet;  
> Brianna (miz Cracker);  
> Valentina;  
> Farrah.  
> Trixie  
> Trinity  
> AJA
> 
> Hunt:  
> Alumna -  
> Sharon
> 
> Current Sisters-  
> Pearl  
> Violet  
> Aquaria  
> Shea  
> Adore  
> Laila

"I have a party to organize, functions in the competition to designate and you are there with that lull." Valentina entered the kitchen like a hurricane.

Aja, Trixie, and Brianna were having breakfast at the small round table, through the kitchen window they could see people carrying boxes to the back of the house for the party.

Valentina threw a light pink folder for each. Brianna opened hers, there were several papers with the roles she should have during the competition.

"Swimming? I said I attended a competition when I was 8 years old, I'm not a swimmer" Brianna stood up reading the rest of the competitions she would have to attend.

"It's funny because you'll have to compete with your crush" Aja has a sarcastic smile on her face while eating a piece of pancake.

Brianna goes to the dishwasher and leaves the bowl she had used inside. Aja studies with Aquaria, and it did not take long to discover Brianna's real intentions by asking about the girl so much.

"Speaking of passions, Aja, have you considered the alternative of changing rooms?" Valentina asked, this time with a look of care on her face, it was funny how much she could change in a few seconds.

"I'd rather stay in my room, Monet has lots of boyfriends, Brianna would be asking me about Aquaria all the time and Trixie learning Russian to impress the gymnast, I'd go crazy in less than a week".

"Hey, I'm learning Russian for knowledge" Trixie threw the pink folder inside her bag, taking care not to let the girls see Russian dictionary in her background "At least I know she likes girls."

"Who likes girls?" Farrah stepped into the kitchen, her pink hair now blond and pinched in two cokes on her head, the sorority’s t-shirt tied around her body.

Aja felt she could die at that moment, she turned pale as she tightened her fingers on the edge of her chair, her eyes focusing on the plate in front of her.

"We were just talking about a girl I'm into," Brianna came to her rescue, making her way to Aja "I was thinking she was straight" she squeezed Aja's shoulder, the girl let out the air she I did not know she was holding.

"And who would it be?" Farrah sat down at the table, pouring breakfast.

Thank goodness she was distracted enough not to realize what was really going on over there. Even more so with an Aja rising quickly and going to the other side of the kitchen.

"That Aquaria girl," Valentina rushed, throwing Farrah's folder at her and throwing a worried look at Aja, who ignored her and began cleaning up the mess she had made "these girls want to drive me crazy so badly that they are now enjoying the rivals".

"She's not a rival" Brianna rolled her eyes, putting her backpack on, would only have class in an hour, but staying in that house with Valentina giving orders and Monet on the outside doing the same thing was not an option " you're taking this competition very seriously"

"This competition happens every ten years, we've let Hunts win the last two times, it can’t happen again ..."

"I don’t think Aquaria is straight, you should invite her to the party," said Farrah interrupting another of Valentina's monologues.

"She already tried to do this, she ended up calling all the Hunts, I'm going to class" Aja passed by the girls quickly, she still could not make her lungs and her heart work the right way.

"That's cute." Farrah smiled at her.

"Okay, now I need to go, I do not want to be here when I become the next topic." Brianna was leaving when she turned to speak to Trixie, this time a smile playing on her lips, a way to get revenge for Aja passing on her head "by the way I did my part of the deal, when will you talk to Katya?".

Before she could close the door of the house, she could hear Valentina asking what that was. She smiled even more as she ran to Aja's car, stopped a little farther on the street.

"Ride?" She asked as she bent over the car window.

Aja tightly gripped the steering wheel on the way to college, her eyes focused on the road. Brianna thought about squeezing her shoulder and saying something, but she didn't know if that was the right thing to do at that moment, maybe that feeling should be felt 100% for her to get one step ahead.

"Thank you for throwing yourself in front of the conversation at that time." Aja had stopped in front of Brianna's next class building, now she was staring at her with a faint smile on her face.

"No problem, the invitation to change rooms is still standing, I promise not to ask questions."

"It's okay." There was a silence, Aja saw one of the pink post-it glued on the dashboard of her car talking about the study sessions "I study every Wednesday and Monday with Aquaria, she always appears with wet hair and a sports backpack, I think you should start training for the swimming in the morning these days"

Brianna smiled at her, pulling off her belt and bending over to pull the girl into a tight hug, whispering that everything would be okay with her. Aja returned the hug, letting some tears fall.

 

"So, are we going to talk about Adore's situation with Bianca del Rio?" Shea sat down at the library table.

In front of her were Aquaria and Pearl, on the side Katya and Laila. Katya sometimes joined them, Katya, Pearl and Violet became friends in the first year of the Russian, which is what happens when they end up sharing a bottle of vodka at a frat party.

Violet tried countless times to convince the girl to join the sorority, but she always felt that she would have more peace by living as far as possible from the brotherhoods. She was right.

"No, leave her alone" Pearl opened another book in front of her "Violet already has her finger in the middle of it".

"What? Didn’t she have another couple to play Cupid with?" Pearl waved a hand at her to stop talking about it in the library.

"My mothers are Mrs. Del Rio's friends," Aquaria spoke for the first time as she sat down at the table, her eyes focused on the sketch in front of her "she was even nice to me the times I saw her".

"That's because she's friends with your mothers," Pearl whispered, waving another hand this time for Aquaria to stop talking about it.

The last thing she wanted was for a student to overhear the conversation, it would be a circus to try and get the gossip out of people's mouths. She could not lie, anything that involved Bianca del Rio having any heart was too shocking to be quickly forgotten.

"Changing the subject," Katya threw a piece of paper at Pearl to get her attention "Are you going to the Pink party?" Sasha would have much to thank her for.

"Yes, Brianna invited us via Aquaria," Pearl said, turning her attention to the books.

"I still think she just wanted to call Aquaria."

Aquaria raised her head quickly to look at Laila in front of her, then looked around to see Shea agreeing with her.

"What?"

"We just think she has something for you, maybe a crush" Shea reached for one of the pens on the table, writing down something from the book in his notebook.

"What?" Aquaria repeated, still not believing they were talking so naturally.

"Aquaria, my dear, calm down" Pearl smiled at her pulling her cell phone out of her pocket to send a message to Katya.

"Brianna is which one anyway?" Katya asked, pulling the phone from backpack as she felt it vibrate.

"Blonde, little girl, she has a beautiful body, looks a lot at Aquaria, at the party you will know what it is" Shea bent over the table, this time to whisper something to Aquaria, which also tilted her body "Everyone gets a little braver when I'm drunk, I bet if you stay close to her during the party she'll try something".

Pearl smiled at the interaction, Violet could choose this couple instead of Adore and Bianca, she looked at the cell phone again.

'Does your sister still like Shea?' - Pearl.

'Why do you think I'd ask about the party?

She has a "plan" – Katya.

'Tell her that Shea's advice to Aquaria can work with her 😉' - Pearl.

Katya looked at the message girl, but she was already busy trying to get the other girls of the table to stop talking before they were kick out of the library.

"Let's move on, here is not the place to talk about these things" Pearl waited for them to stop talking and get ready to continue "Focus on other things, like the competition, Violet wants that trophy, so I hope you spend more time training then discuss who likes who".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i don't much about american college, so if a make any mistake i'm sorry, things a different here.  
> I don't know much about sororities and fraternities, so i will not use greek names, just normal worlds, but if you know any name a can use i'm down.
> 
> The name next to the title will show from whom is the point of view.
> 
> This list will get bigger when the new characters are add:  
> Pink:  
> Alumna -  
> Bob;  
> Alaska.
> 
> Current Sisters -  
> Monet;  
> Brianna (miz Cracker);  
> Valentina;  
> Farrah.  
> Trixie  
> Trinity  
> Aja
> 
> Hunt:  
> Alumna -  
> Sharon
> 
> Current Sisters-  
> Pearl  
> Violet  
> Aquaria  
> Shea  
> Adore  
> Laila


	5. Party for One - Aja, Brianna/Aquaria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> Aja tries to forget;  
> Shea likes to say things;  
> Brianna and Aquaria have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list will get bigger when the new characters are add:  
> Pink:  
> Alumna -  
> Bob;  
> Alaska.
> 
> Current Sisters -  
> Monet;  
> Brianna (miz Cracker);  
> Valentina;  
> Farrah.  
> Trixie  
> Trinity  
> Aja
> 
> Hunt:  
> Alumna -  
> Sharon
> 
> Current Sisters-  
> Pearl  
> Violet  
> Aquaria  
> Shea  
> Adore  
> Laila

Brianna felt a hand holding his arm and drag to a part of the party, it had been a while since the party had begun, the back of the house was already crowded with people, so she ended up bumping into some as she was dragged.

"Your girl is here," said Monet, dropping her arm and pointing forward.

A few feet away from them were the Hunts, Aquaria was in the middle of them holding a red cup as she laughed at something Shea said. While Monet was pushing her with the hands on her back she could see some of the girls dissipate.

Violet and Pearl passed by her with a smile, and she could have sworn she'd seen Adore winking at her as she went with a few other girls to a table, Brianna did not even know that Laila and Monet talked until the two of them disappeared together. It seemed that everyone knew something but her.

"Hey." Aquaria smiled at her.

Brianna forgot all that was happening for a few seconds and smiled back.

"Hi, you're wearing pink," Brianna touched the edge of the girl's pink shirt, it was good that she had already taken something to be brave now "I thought that excessive use of rose was one of the reasons I chose the Hunts".

"And it was," Aquaria took a step forward, Shea's advice in the library going through her head "I thought you'd like it."

One more step forward, this time Aquaria can see Brianna's cheeks take on a reddish hue.

"I-I liked it ..."

Brianna had never been nervous when it was time to flirt with someone, but at that moment with Aquaria so close she never felt so nervous. Aquaria took a sip of the red glass, her blue eyes still fixed on the blonde girl in front of her, this time a smirk on her face.

"Hi Aquaria, I was looking for you everywhere" A boy approaching, Brianna recognized him as one of the boys in the same fraternity as Derrick, some people called him Milk for some reason that she really doesn’t want to know.

He was also holding a red glass, also had the same smirk Aquaria was giving her. Brianna did not like that moment, much less when Aquaria's blue eyes turned away from her to go to him.

"Oh, hi Milk, I just got here".

"Well, I was looking for you to see if you wanted to dance, if you want, I'll get you some drink" He had the confidence Brianna needed at that moment.

That made her break, Milk was a handsome and athletic boy, he had a reputation for getting along with any girl he flirted with, she had certainly heard compliments to her, caught some people's attention, but Milk's confidence swallowed her with just a smile.

Aquaria looked up at her, the smile on her face did not hide that she knew what was going on in Brianna's head.

"No, thank you," Aquaria said, her arm reaching out to touch Brianna's fingers, "but I'll see you around".

Again, Brianna was being dragged at that party, but this time she liked the feeling and did not care for as many people she bumped on the way. Aquaria's fingers were icy compared to her warm fingers, but she liked the softness and tenderness she held.

They stopped in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, Aja and Shea were near them, both already seemed to have had too much to drink. Aquaria turned to her and approached, her fingers still entwined as Aquaria's other hand went to her waist.

"Do you mind if we dance a little?" Aquaria said into her ear.

"Not at all."

They danced for five songs, with physical contact throughout them. Aquaria could glimpse Milk watching them through a fraternity group, but she had better things to care about, like how much she loved Brianna's peach scent mixed with the scent of alcohol emanating from her cup, or how good it felt to have the girl's fingers gently squeezing her waist.

Her attention was only diverted as she began to realize how many shots Shea and Aja were turning, the two of them already began to stagger as they danced.

"I'll get water for them." Brianna left the dance floor for a few minutes.

Aquaria tried to get no drinks delivered for both in the meantime.

Shea listened to Aquaria and drank the water while Aja turned and left.

“I think the party is over for you” Aquaria said as she led the way to Shea leave the dance floor.

"What happened?" Sasha arrived, helping to bring Shea to the quieter side. Brianna had gone after Aja.

Aquaria had met Sasha a few days before, she had joined them during a study session with Katya. Sasha was a good and intelligent girl, even offered help with matters involving art. Katya had let slip by the time her sister had a crush on Shea, so Aquaria understood why she was all worried about her.

"Hi Sasha, Shea drank too much, I think we'd better go, she would hate me if I let her stay and in the end she got sick" Aquaria looked around looking for someone to help get her sister home.

"I'll help" Sasha said quickly, Aquaria smiled at her.

"Of course you will help" Sasha blushed and pushed the blonde's shoulder gently, Shea was too drunk to understand what was happening.

"I want to eat something" Shea muttered, putting more weight on the other two girls.

While being taken by the girls to other sorority, Shea looked at Sasha for a few seconds, trying to recognize who the girl was. Maybe it was the alcohol talking or angles of light hitting on the girl's face, but Shea could have sworn I was facing the girl of her dreams.

"You're beautiful" Shea blurted out.

Sasha widened her eyes after the comment, Aquaria watched them both, in other situations she would understand that this was the opportunity for her to disappear, giving the excuse that she would look for Brianna for them to have some cute moment too. But in that situation, all she could do was look at that scene and continue walking.

"Hey!" They slowed down to wait for Brianna "I thought I lost you too".

"We're taking Shea to the sorority...".

"But I want to eat, let's go to some diner, Violet's food is strange" Shea interrupted Aquaria.

"I can prepare something" Sasha said.

"You're perfect, I think I'm going to marry you" Sasha looked like a small tomato when Shea's words hit her.

"Can I make do company or the marriage is something private?" Brianna switched places with Aquaria so she could get the key of the house.

"You can go, but I'm not going to marry you, I prefer the girl with the Russian accent, but you can marry Aquaria" this was Brianna's turn to be nervous and her eyes widened, Shea threw back her head and laughed with the reaction of the girl "did you see Aquaria? I said she liked you".

 

Aja felt her throat burn as the liquid came down, it was already the fourth shot of whatever strange drink she had ever seen that scene.

The scene being Farrah in Derrick's arms, they talked to a group of boys from the boy's fraternity. Her hands slid beneath his chest and belly as he tightened his grip on her waist and spread kisses down her neck.

Ajah knew what was going to happen between them that night, so she decided to try to get her mind off it. So, she was in the middle of the dance floor, already half dizzy while dancing with some people, she can recognize Shea as drunk as she; Aquaria was around to make sure her sister was not going to crap; Brianna said something to Aquaria before pushing two bottles of water to the two.

"Hey, drink" Brianna caught her by the waist, she stumbled a little before holding the blonde by the shoulder.

She did not want water, she wanted to get drunk until she forgot everything that had happened during the week, only to enjoy without having nothing in the head. She pushed the girl lightly screaming over the song that would take a walk.

She could hear the voices calling her as she walked into the house, needed a minute of silence and away from everything, even though the most she could at that moment was the inside of the house.

"Girl, is everything okay?" Asked a voice next to her.

There were two girls sitting on the stairs of the house, a joint between the fingers of one. Aja sat on the step near them, too dazed to try to recognize any of them.

"Bad night?" One of them asked, the one with long legs, stretching the contents of her fingers to her.

"Bad week" Aja put the joint between her lips, letting it fill her lung.

"Sorry to invade your sorority like this, we just wanted to light one before you left" The other one said as she got up from the steps.

"No problem, I'm Aja" She stretched to the standing girl this time.

"Vanjie".

"Naomi." The long-legged girl stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one:  
> Katya and Trixie find a place.  
> Sasha gets sad.


	6. Swing Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this:  
> Trixie makes a move  
> Sasha is hit with the reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list will get bigger when the new characters are add:  
> Pink:  
> Alumna -  
> Bob;  
> Alaska.
> 
> Current Sisters -  
> Monet;  
> Brianna (miz Cracker);  
> Valentina;  
> Farrah.  
> Trixie  
> Trinity  
> Aja
> 
> Hunt:  
> Alumna -  
> Sharon
> 
> Current Sisters-  
> Pearl  
> Violet  
> Aquaria  
> Shea  
> Adore  
> Laila

Katya snorted as she sat on the stairs in front of the sorority’s house. She was alone since an hour ago, and all she wanted was her bed.

Pearl and Violet had stayed with her for half an hour, before they reached out and disappeared between their sweaty bodies, they were probably fucking and/or extremely drunk at the moment. Katya had stopped drinking last year, had chosen to do stupid things because of it, since she's been trying to make her body as healthy as possible.

Sasha had also disappeared, she just said quick words in Russian before running after Shea and Aquaria.

So she was there alone, had been trying to call Sasha, but she always fell into the voicemail, so she did not know if she should leave or wait for her.

"Привет" Katya did not know how to handle the jump because of the scare it took with the voice coming from behind her.

She looked back confused at the shy 'oi' in Russian she received. There was a blonde girl staring at her own feet, from the amount of rose she wore it was probably from that sorority, but Katya could not recognize it.

Pearl always said she did not pay much attention to people. She was nice to everyone, and being the college 'gymnast' star everyone knew her, but it was almost rare for her to recognize anyone among college students.

"I said it wrong," The girl seemed to panic, rubbing her hand and letting a swear escape through her lips "fuck".

"No ... No, that's right," The girl looked at her, Katya studied her a little more, but no name came to mind, she could recognize all the Hunts, but she knew only the name of three Pinks, one formed last year "I was just impressed, nobody here seems to speak Russian with me other than my sister".

"Ok" Trixie smiled, had been training in Russian words for when you finally talk to her "I am Trixie".

“Katya, Вы хотите сесть?”.

Trixie looked at her frightened, she had not prepared herself that much, had stopped in the unit three of the book she got in the library.

"I have not learned that much yet."

Katya let her head fall back and a laugh filled the night air.

Trixie was mesmerized by her, and not even the bunch of people coming out of the house made her break the spell.

"I asked if you would want to sit with me, but I think I'd better go." Katya got up and went to the corner, waiting for the drunks to pass without being able to lean against her.

"I think this is going to happen for a long time" Trixie approached, her hands clinging to each other to get all the nervousness that was felt "I know a place you can expect an Uber or a Taxi, there are not as many people as here and I know the password of a nearby Wi-fi".

Katya smiled in agreement, let the girl guide her as they walked away from the house. The feeling of having the music further away was wonderful at that moment.

She looked at Trixie who still looked nervous, but this time she was trying to calm down.

"I'm not disturbing? Should not you be helping out at the party?"

"Do not worry, I'm not the first to be missing today, I have not seen either Aja or Brianna since the party started, Valentina knows how to keep control during a party."

"Brianna?" Katya remembers that, the girl from Aquaria, at least she wanted to have that title, Adore showed her when she had arrived.

"We're here."

They were at most three blocks from the party, in a playground with few toys, but there was still a swing for each to sit down. Katya smiled at her as she shifted her feet so that she swung gently, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and then stepping into an app so she could leave.

"Do you know Brianna?" Trixie asked, taking the doubt out of her head.

"I'm Aquaria's friend, she told me about the invitation to the party."

Trixie laughed, she still remembered her sister's face when she was told what had happened. Katya pushed her lightly.

"Do not laugh, I bet it was cute, sometimes we get a little embarrassed when we talk to people we like." Katya smiled, Trixie smiled too, but totally unconscious.

There was a silence between them, Katya found it normal and warm, Trixie hated it and it made her even more nervous.

"Thanks for the exit of confusion" the driver was coming and she got up "I'll thank you somehow Monday".

‘Go out with me’ Trixie thought.

"No need, I wanted to leave too".

"Then we can have a piece of cake on Monday, we leave with both with benefit”.

A car stopped in the street in front of them, the window lowering and the driver asked if any of them was Katya with a very difficult last name to say, the two gave a laugh at that.

The Russian waved at her after she closed the door. Trixie had to stay a few minutes on the swing.

Had she just set up a date?

 

Aquaria told Brianna and Sasha to try get Shea to the bathroom as she took clean clothes. It was a bit difficult with the girl trying to dance and throwing loose words at Sasha on the way.

"Okay, the two of you can leave now," Aquaria said as she entered the bathroom, she waited for the two of them to leave so she could play Shea and all under the cold water.

"Okay, you two can leave now" Aquaria said as she entered the bathroom, she waited for the two of them to leave so she could put Shea in her clothes and everything under the cold water.

Aquaria opened the door again seconds later, just nodding out, looking at the two waiting outside not knowing what to do next.

"You two don’t have to stay here," she turned to Sasha, a look of empathy for her, she knew she wanted to talk to Shea today, but she did not expect the night to end like this "You do not have to do anything, can you order something or just prepare a bowl of cereal, please?"

“No, I-I'm going to do something" Sasha turned around and started walking into the kitchen.

"Help her" Aquaria told Brianna before closing the door again.

Sasha sighed as she walked to the kitchen, the girl she just met trying to cheer her up. She had thought of a situation of this happening, but she had hated both the possibility that she let slip out of her mind, now the girl would not remember anything she had said, and she would go back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next One:   
> The war begins.


	7. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this:  
> Violet and Valentina are drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list will get bigger when the new characters are add:  
> Pink:  
> Alumna -  
> Bob;  
> Alaska.
> 
> Current Sisters -  
> Monet;  
> Brianna (miz Cracker);  
> Valentina;  
> Farrah.  
> Trixie  
> Trinity  
> Aja
> 
> Hunt:  
> Alumna -  
> Sharon
> 
> Current Sisters-  
> Pearl  
> Violet  
> Aquaria  
> Shea  
> Adore  
> Laila

Pearl knew that had been a bad idea, Violet and Valentina were already drunk, this mixed with their competitive spirit turned it into a bomb.

They were at one of the tables in the middle of the party, some leaders of sororities, fraternities, and independent groups gathered there naturally. A boy from one of the fraternities made a comment about the competition that started it all:

'It will be fun to finally see the Hunt and Pink competition'.

"You will not want to miss the party we'll give when we win again" Violet replied as Pearl tried to get the cup out of her hand.

It was a normal competition that happened every ten years in honor of college, there was always a group that took it very seriously, the Rector Rupaul had to create different rules to try to control the students' moods.

"We can hardly wait to break this tradition of victories" Valentina was on the other side of the table.

"Let's go" Pearl pulled Violet by the waist, she just wanted a quiet last year before getting into the madness that would be the next year.

Violet was not helping the situation, her feet seemed to sink to the floor with each step they took. She could not miss an opportunity to argue with someone at the end of the party.

"That's funny" Pearl sometimes forgot how strong her girlfriend was, but she remembered at that moment that no matter how strong she pulled at the waist, she still seemed motionless. "You could not even win the _double_ _legacy_ ".

"Violet, please," Pearl whispered.

"Are you talking about Aquaria? If so, then it's really very funny. "

The other sororities girls approached to see what was happening, this time Pearl had help from Adore to pull the girl away, successfully at least. But they would have to pass close to Valentina.

"I know Alaska called you, saying she was sad that Aquaria had chosen another sorority, but that you should have made more effort to get her," Violet looked at her with a smile on her face, now letting her girlfriend take her away, the other sorority’s girls following them closely "but she should know that Aquaria would choose a champion house".

Valentina threw her weight from one foot to the other, her hands on her waist and a look that seemed to want to jump on the girl's neck in front of her, but she smiled.

"I think all corsets let you crazy, I have a winning team here, we don’t want Aquaria".

Violet turned to her, still letting herself drag away, an even bigger smile on her face, this time Pearl matched her smile, Valentina had just given a cue for an answer.

"Honey, one of your sisters disagrees with the last thing you said".

Valentina did not let the smile leave her face, was her brand no matter what. She only took a few seconds to take a deep breath, her fingers tightening around her waist.

"So let's see this, I declare war on the Hunts, no Pink is allowed to speak to a Hunt other than the fundamental."

Violet laughed all the way to her sorority.

Twice before a war was established between the two sororities; the first shortly after the Pinks were installed, because of a Halloween prank on them; the second, when supposedly one of Pink had stolen a project from a Hunt. Now it was basically a war of egos.

 

At the Hunts' house, the four girls sat at the small round kitchen table. Sasha had made a sandwich for each one while Brianna made a strong coffee for Shea, and a morning tea for the next hangover she was going to have.

"She really knows how to cook," Shea sighed taking a bite of the sandwich "now I'm really going to have to marry you, Russian".

Sasha felt her heart race and break at the same time. It was the sweet words she expected, but not in the circumstance she wanted, she was drunk, that did not mean anything and she would probably forget about it the next morning.

Aquaria and Brianna were in front of her, sitting as close as they could without Shea noticing they were close. But after a few minutes they gave up on this, the girl was too busy flirting with the Russian at her side, so Aquaria began to draw shapes with the tips of her finger on Brianna's arm on the table.

"Shea, you're making her look embarrassed" Aquaria laughed, the athlete looked at her in a scared way as a drunk would.

"Sorry, I did not want to do that" She caught Sasha's face in both hands, a redness appearing there.

Before anyone could say anything else the door to the house opened, followed by loud footsteps and loud voices filling the air. The girls got up at the time.

"I do not want to know, it was she who declared war, the rules are the same" Violet shouted up the stairs, Pearl behind her saying that all this was crazy.

"Violet, this is childish, you can’t stop Pink and Hunts from talking".

Brianna pulled Sasha out of the house, did not know what was happening, but she had enough experience to know when she was not welcome in one place during an argument. Aquaria helped her out without being seen, then went to the living room.

Shea was already there, another sandwich in one hand and a cup of coffee in another, she was giving the same look of empathy she had given to Sasha earlier. Aquaria looked confused among the girls, waiting for something, Shea headed toward him.

"Pink and Hunts are in wars, we can’t talk to each other until it's over." Shea whispered, wanted to hug the girl, but she was drunk enough to cause an accident with the things she was holding, and the girls could not figure out that Brianna was in the house seconds ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one:  
> Brianna goes swimming  
> Trixie gets a cake


	8. Date? - Brianna, Trixie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> Aquaria is confident.  
> Katya Knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list will get bigger when the new characters are add:  
> Pink:  
> Alumna -  
> Bob;  
> Alaska.
> 
> Current Sisters -  
> Monet;  
> Brianna (miz Cracker);  
> Valentina;  
> Farrah.  
> Trixie  
> Trinity  
> Aja
> 
> Hunt:  
> Alumna -  
> Sharon
> 
> Current Sisters-  
> Pearl  
> Violet  
> Aquaria  
> Shea  
> Adore  
> Laila

Brianna quickened her pace as she stepped into the college's water sports gym. It had been two days since the announcement of the war between the sororities, she could not get Aquaria out of her mind in either of them, none of the girls had commented on her after the event, Monet just said that her name was quoted during the discussion between the leaders, it seemed that everyone had forgotten the little passion she had for the newcomer.

Aja was the only one who dared to talk about her, whispering after Sunday dinner that she could pass Aquaria's number to her, but Brianna did not know if the girl was following the orders and how far she could go. On Monday morning, Aja woke her up, told her to remember who Aquaria was the daughter of, of course she would not follow such silly rules.

Now she was hoping that Aquaria not only broke these rules of the war, but that she would follow the swimming training routine. When she saw her stretching out by the pool she could not be happier, controlling herself so as not to run to the girl and hug her, she still did not know if she would follow what she wanted or not.

"Brianna" her heart melted when she heard the girl calling, a smile on her face as she waited for her to approach.

"Hi." Brianna approached, making an effort not to look at the body of the girl in a swimsuit "I don’t think we should be talking, but I did not want to lose what we were creating just because of such bullshit."

"What were we creating?" Brianna smiled at Aquaria's provocative tone as she saw her approaching, they were on the same page.

Now they were as close as two days ago in the sorority’s kitchen, Brianna wanted to go one step further to be as close as the dance, but Aquaria was more agile and took that step. The younger girl had confidence enough to stand so close to her with a smirk on her face, while the older girl seemed nervous, trying to keep the look in her blue eyes and not at the girl's pink lips in front of her.

"I mean, we could still keep talking, we would not be lying to the rest of the people, just hiding something." Brianna had thought of this theory for the entire weekend, it was so strong in her mind that when the words came out of her mouth everything seemed to make sense.

"Just keep talking? I was thinking of calling you out".

"Kind of like a...".

"Date" The smirk on her face became a silly smile, just like a child waiting for her Christmas present.

"Yes" Brianna responded quickly with a silly smile that matched Aquaria.

Aquaria wanted to break what was left of space between them at that moment, but she held on to the same place.

"I actually came here to train too, I do not know if you mind, Aja told me maybe you were here".

"I don’t mind, go change your clothes, I'll wait for you here".

Aquaria watched Brianna pull away, her eyes wandering around the girl's figure almost automatic. Brianna really had a beautiful body.

 

Trixie has entered the college dinning haul to be able to have a little peace and not listen to the girls going crazy, since this war began Valentina has become even crazier, repeating that they must train for the competition at every opportunity she has.

She wanted to have some company for that morning, but they all seemed to be busy trying to do what the leader said, apart from that, Aja had disappeared with her new friends early in the morning, taking Brianna with her. Trixie could have sworn she saw Farrah's eyes following the two as they left the house whispering between them.

"I think I found the opportunity to pay for your cake," Trixie jumped in her queue seat when she heard the Russian voice behind her, which caused Katya’s laugh. "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you".

Trixie thought about this problem of not knowing if she had been called to a date all weekend. She thought of asking some of the girls, but they all seemed to be busy, Aja was busy ignoring Farrah as she got out and talked with two girls of the party, Farrah herself was busy trying to get attention from Aja, Brianna was too busy ignoring everyone with her huge headset.

"Hi," Trixie finally said, Katya smiled at her walking to the session the cakes were exposed "you do not have to do this, I meant it."

"So am I" She pointed to a cake for the attendant, turned to Trixie, waiting for her to say her order "come on, pick one".

Trixie ended up pointing to some cake at the end, going to sit at one of the tables to save place for two. It did not take long for the gymnast to join her, passing the red velvet cake toward her while she ate her confection cake with strawberry filling, it was a strange cake, but it looked very much like Katya.

"I heard about the war" Katya commented trying to put her hair in a bun, there was paint and some grass, but it was so Katya that Trixie did not question.

"Ah, yes" Trixie remembered that she also had a piece of cake, and that it was not very polite to stare with hearts eyes for the people in front of her.

"Violet and Valentina can be very competitive when they want, I hope this bullshit does not take long."

"It's just a competition, it's soon over".

"Yes, but there are people in the middle of it" Trixie stared at her confused for a few seconds, did she know something she did not know about her sisters? "Your sister Brianna, my friend Aquaria".

Trixie realized what was happening, Brianna was ignoring everyone because she had been the only one in the house who had been hit by the war, she would not know what to do if someone stopped her from speaking to Katya when she had shared the same feelings that she. Even if now she was sure that the feelings were on one side only.

"I do not remember seeing you in college." Katya's words hit her, they had greeted each other a few times in the hallways of the college, Katya realized that the moment the girl stopped eating and began to face her own hands on the table "I don’t notice anyone, I mean, Violet was the only one I've ever recognized, but it's kind of hard to forget a girl like her who punches a man twice her size".

"Did she punch a guy?" Trixie laughed, looking away at Katya, who smiled at her.

"Yeah, he tried to kiss Pearl, it was a great event," Katya leaned her head in one hand, Trixie blushed with the look she was getting at the moment "I'm just saying this because I think I'd recognize you, but I think my head is very much in the moon".

Trixie began to think that the girl liked to play this game with her, to throw things in the air and make her question if it was really that. First, she didn’t know if this was a date, second, she didn’t know if the girl had just hit upon her.

She thought of the alternative of asking her about it, but Katya was already pulling another subject, so she just walked with her.

They talked for a while, until Sasha came to her sister asking for help with something involving her art project.

Katya waited for them to be outside the hall so she could make an observation for her sister, making the point in Russian so that no one could understand.

"I think she likes me".

"Who?" Sasha asked confused.

"That girl I was talking to".

"I think that to, she always had the eyes on you, and what are you going to do about it?"

"I don’t know, she's 'interesting'".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments.  
> Next one:  
> Violet gets a job.  
> Bianca blames fate.  
> Aja is smart.


	9. Fate - Bianca; Pearl; Aja.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> Bianca helps;  
> Pearl gets uncomfortable;  
> Aja watches.
> 
> Me trying to pay attention to the others couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list will get bigger when the new characters are add:  
> Pink:  
> Alumna -  
> Bob;  
> Alaska.
> 
> Current Sisters -  
> Monet;  
> Brianna (miz Cracker);  
> Valentina;  
> Farrah.  
> Trixie  
> Trinity  
> Aja
> 
> Hunt:  
> Alumna -  
> Sharon
> 
> Current Sisters-  
> Pearl  
> Violet  
> Aquaria  
> Shea  
> Adore  
> Laila

Bianca pushed the shopping cart closer to the figure at the end of the cleaning aisle, Adore looked confused as she looked at all those products, one hand clutching a paper and the cell phone on the other researching what all that meant.

She didn’t understand why she was being so nice to the girl. During a conversation with Sharon, who called to inform her that she was going to the city to visit his daughter the following week, the woman gave her the alternative of being attracted to her, Bianca found that an outrage.

Manila and Sutan told her the same thing during dinner on Saturday, she was attracted because the girl was the complete opposite of her.

"Ms. Del Rio" Adore greeted with a smile.

Bianca dragged the cart to her, laughing as she watched the girl try to look like she knew what she was doing when she picked up a bottle.

"That's not a good brand," commented Bianca pointing to the bottle beside, Adore smiled sheepishly as she traded the products "I must assume they put you in for shopping".

"No, Laila is here too, we split to be faster".

"And you got the part you did not know".

"I don’t shop, probably I just know about the snack part, but you can save me now".

Adore was the one who should be with rosy cheeks, but it was Bianca who was in this case, did not even know the reason for such a feat to have happened. Maybe her friends were right, maybe her behavior was because she saw the girl with other eyes, but she was still twice her age, still could not control the thought that it all seemed very creepy.

"Sure, let me see the list." Bianca shook her head to turn her attention to what was happening in front of her.

Adore passed the paper to her, the big smile on her face as their fingers met that it was a busy rush. Bianca stared at the paper and the shelf, they would not be embarrassed again in front of her.

"Aquaria told me that her moms are coming to a visit," Adore commented, Bianca nodded as she shoved her own cart into another part, the girl followed her "she also told me that she's going to have dinner at your apartment with them".

Bianca raised her eyebrows as she passed a box to her. I knew the girl was trying to get or talk about something. A girl appeared at the end of the hall where they were, arms full of goods as she told Adore to get closer to the car before they all fell to the ground.

"I have to go, thank you for the help," Adore thought to thank her with a hug, but Laila was looking at their interaction so carefully that she thought it was best not to do "I just wanted to say that Aquaria called me to go to dinner with her".

Bianca stood in the hallway until the figures of the two girls were out of sight. She hated fate at that moment.

 

Violet came in with a smile in the room she shared with Pearl, left the backpack fall to the floor and jumped on the bed, distributed kisses the girl's face until she began to laugh.

Pearl had not talked to her much since she'd declared war, it was nonsense, and she thought she might change her mind if she ignored her a little. However, it had not been a very easy task, Violet made a point of provoking her every moment, from being naked walking around the room to buying her favorite foods.

"I'm not talking to you yet, but I'm curious about the sudden happiness" Pearl laughed as she settled on the bed and set the notebook aside.

"Well, you're going to talk to me today because I want to celebrate my new job".

Pearl opened a big smile, this time she threw herself forward to kiss her.

"That's wonderful, Violet".

"Yeah, I'm going to work for Fame Magazine, before you say anything I'm not going to work for Miss Fame, but for a department away from it as the assistant from Luzon Manila"

Pearl wanted to be happy for her girlfriend, but she could not control it. Violet had got invitations to a magazine party in her sophomore year in college, she did not know the fashion world so well, so when Miss Fame herself came to her while Violet was in the toilet, she did not think it was strange, she thought it was just someone else at the party trying to talk. She even wanted people to ask what she was wearing, would have a reason to brag about the stylist girlfriend who designed her dress.

Miss Fame didn’t do this, didn’t ask about the clothes or what she was thinking of the party. She asked about her, about who she was, where she was studying, and what she would do next. In the end she passed the card to her and said she had a proposal to make, bowed, placed a kiss very close to her mouth and left.

Pearl told what had happened to Violet as soon as the girl came back from the bathroom, she laughed at all of it and they continued the night. Two days later Pearl found a card like that in her girlfriend's backpack, all that went on in her mind was that Miss Fame had made the same proposal for her, but as she had not told her she had accepted it.

It was their worst quarrel, Pearl had even gone to sleep in Katya's apartment for some time, they stayed in it for almost a month, just meeting the sorority’s things. They just came back when Katya and Sasha made they talk, Violet said they had talked after she tried the same with her, she had not accepted, thought it was not important, after that Pearl went back to the sorority and everything went back to normal.

Pearl nodded, pulling her into a hug. Forgetting that she was mad at her.

 

Aja looked around the library. Every Monday and Wednesday the college did a study group with all college courses, each one picking up a library table. Most of the people who went were freshmen who were trying to keep up, Aja did because she was trying to maintain the same pace as before having to balance the study with the internship.

At the table in front of her course was the fashion staff, she had a good view of the table so she could see Aquaria coming in, the same wet hair as ever, but this time with a big smile on her face, Aja was proud of herself had helped the couple in some way.

Aquaria lifted her head and smiled in her direction, winked at her and returned to pay attention to what the girl next to her spoke. Aja smiled even more.

She had also noticed that at three tables away one of her sisters was seated. It was Farrah's first time in the study group, in fact, she had never seen the girl make any mention of wanting to attend, but now it was there, pretending to pay attention to the pile of pages and books on the table in front of her.

Aja paid a little attention to her, breaking her own plan to stay away. As Aja was trying to get away, Farrah was approaching, she said that the date at the party was not good, the boy's name was no longer in the house.

Now she was there trying not to look so much in the face that she did not want to be there, typing hidden in her cell phone under the table, after a while she lifted her head and glanced in Aja's direction before she could smile at her roommate Aja already had shifted the attention to someone else.

Under the watchful eye of Farrah she pulled the cell phone and smiled, it was a message from Brianna saying Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks
> 
> Next one (maybe it's a little bigger):  
> First competition;  
> Sober Shea talks with Sasha;  
> Aquaria receives a gift;  
> Bianca does something out of her ordinary;  
> Katya gets a rose.
> 
> Spoiler: First kiss.


	10. attitude - Brianna, Bianca, Sasha, Katya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> (too much)  
> the beginning of the competition;  
> Brianna makes Aquaria Happy;  
> Bianca sees too much;  
> Katya gets a rose;  
> Shea has a lot of attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just like 1/5 or less of the competition, There is much more to happen.  
> Thanks for the comments, kudos and everything. You are really cool.

Brianna screamed as she saw Aja's arrow strike as close as the others, it was their first place that day. They had ranked fifth in the hot dog contest, Laila had been third; Second in the poster-making contest, Hunt had been in first (Aja had to elbow Brianna to get the smile on her face when she saw Aquaria jumping when she won); Trinity had been third in the spelling competition, the Hunt did not attend, but they celebrated when Sasha won after making a last minute inscription.

Valentina also shouted at her side, only louder, probably because third place in that competition had been Violet.

Brianna took advantage of all the celebration with Aja to move away from the others, had just seen Aquaria also doing the same. She had to accelerate the step to achieving the girl after she left the bathroom, the girl smiled at her nodding toward the nearest classroom.

"Hello," Brianna said as she stepped into the room as she was pulled into a hug by the girl, "Congratulations on the victory".

"Thanks baby," Aquaria broke her embrace, but still kept it close, Brianna liked the thing she had to enjoy being close "even though I'm waiting to beat you yet".

"Before you start to delirious thinking that you can beat me," Aquaria laughed "I know it was you who called me to go out, so you are the one who owe me a date, but I saw something on the internet yesterday that we can go, Aja let me borrow the car and I had to drive for two hours in that old can, so if you don’t like at least pretend".

Brianna pulled the two tickets to the Carly Rae Jackson concert in her back pocket, it was for next Friday and she hoped the girl would not have any plans for the day.

"Brianna..." Aquaria whispered, looking at the tickets, she had been trying to get them online all day, but she could only do it if she went there, something out of the possibility of someone without a car and not yet accustomed to the city.

"Does that mean that you like it, that you're pretending or you already have plans? I wanted to make a surprise, on Wednesday you were listening before I got to the training...".

Brianna was cut off by a sudden hug, she melted in the arms of the younger girl as she spoke how wonderful the show and the meeting would be. When Aquaria pulled her hands away they still lingered around Brianna's neck, a huge smile on her face, she only moved away to take the phone in her pocket when it vibrated.

"You're amazing, but Sasha said that Shea is looking for me," She laid a long kiss on Brianna's cheek before heading toward the door, before leaving turned to the girl again "Workouts are still standing, wait for you and your pink swimsuit on Monday".

 

Sasha panicked when she saw Shea walk away from the rest of the girls as she headed in the same direction Aquaria and Brianna had gone. They had become friends in the last few days, and that meant helping them keep their secret, even if it meant going to the girl she'd been ignoring since the party.

"Hi Shea" Sasha called in a louder voice before the girl could enter the bathroom corridor.

Shea stopped and turned. She remembered what had happened that night, she had remembered herself the most, but Aquaria had made a point of remembering the rest, so now she was embarrassed, her hands buried in the front pocket of her pants.

"Hi, should I call you Sasha or future wife?" Sasha blushed at the question, tried to force herself to take the steps to approach.

"Sasha, for now" Shea smiled at her, the Russian realized she was nervous.

"Thank you for the help after the party, I remember everything" Shea smiled when she realized that the girl was nervous, she stepped forward, being taken over by the characteristic confidence of a Hunt "I still agree with my drunken lines".

"Which one?"

"About you being beautiful" she smiled when she noticed the girl look like a tomato, the reaction she wanted "Well, the wedding not now".

"Are you going to do anything after this?" Sasha asked quickly.

Aquaria turned the hall, a big smile on her face. Sasha knew the reason for happiness, Shea still thought it was because she had won, but she can’t help but smile back.

Aquaria wrapped an arm around Shea's neck as she watched the Russian in front. Valentina appeared in the distance shouting that Shea was the next to compete.

"I'll look for you in the end," Shea said as she and Aquaria walked past Sasha.

Aquaria blinked at her still with the big smile on her face. Sasha walked back to the bathroom to see if she could find Brianna.

"So you called her out" Brianna remarked after they were in the bathroom by themselves, showing her the message Aquaria had sent her.

"Yes, one step at a time from the plan".

"I thought you'd gotten over the plan, she pretty much said she was going to marry you at the party".

"When she was drunk".

"She repeated the same thing five minutes ago, Sasha stops being so rational".

 

Rupaul was taking this competition very seriously, so he had cut off one hour of classes that day. Bianca could have left, could have been home at that time, but instead of making the way to the car she had followed the other teachers to the competition.

Michelle was by her side, she seemed to know all the college students, comment on everyone in front of them, even stopping to talk to some. Bianca didn’t recognize any, it was rare for her to recognize any students outside the room, the only exceptions being Aquaria, who came to talk to Michelle shortly after winning some competition, and she only recognized her as the daughter of her friends; the other was Adore, the girl came bouncing around giving Michelle a hug.

"Are you going to compete today?" Michelle asked, smiling at the girl.

"Yes, in the last, I just came to give you a hug, Miss Michelle." She turned to Bianca, giving her a big smile, "Hello, Ms. Del Rio”

Then she walked away and went back to the rest of the girls, after that moment Bianca didn’t pay much attention to the competition, not that she had been paying attention before.

Not even the times Michelle made any comment her attention was drawn from Adore, her eyes always turned toward the red head. The girl had not even noticed it, she had been hugging a good part of the time with a smiling Aquaria, after some time looking at that scene Bianca herself got up, excused herself for the others and left the place, no one found strange the sudden departure of her, the strangest thing was that she was there in the first place.

 

Katya looked at the rose in her hand, one of the fraternity boys had given it to her, it was a special invitation to the cupid party they would have in two weeks. One of the bigger competitions was to raise money for a charity, their theme was to bring couples together after a questionnaire, Katya would find it cute if it were not for the boy hitting her over, now she thought he would find a way for him to be her partner.

"Hello." Katya looked sideways as Trixie walked to her side.

"No Russian this time?"

Trixie walked away, pretended to be coming for the first time and said 'привет', when she sat next to her noticed the rose.

"So you got a rose, Valentina got four of those, I think they really want her to be their match".

“They told me it would be a person for each one, but I think Valentina will have a polyamorous date" She lifted the rose. "I don’t think I can go, then..." He stretched the rose toward Trixie, who looked at her confused.

"Are you also wanting me to match up with someone?" She accepted the rose, their fingers touching each other. "If it is, know that I don’t like boys, so your match is going to be a bit disappointed to know it".

"I would not want that," said Katya after she had laughed again. "It's just a very pretty rose to make it pointless like that".

Trixie stood for a while smiling at the rose, Katya watched her at the beginning then thought it was strange and looked away, looking for the competition to carry an egg into a spoon that Adore was attending. The moment she turned to look again was also the moment when Trixie turned to give her a kiss on the cheek, it was a matter of a few seconds when their lips met, but it was enough to make them both have a pink cheek, Trixie stood up with wide eyes, gave an excuse that she would have to meet the other girls.

Katya smiled when she watched the girl walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next one:  
> (also a lot)  
> Sasha forgets her plan when Shea is close;  
> Alaska and Sharon make a visit;  
> Bianca's dinner;  
> Somebody likes to help.  
> Aquaria's beats faster.
> 
> Spoiler: First Kiss.  
> i'm trying to make the first kisses happen soon.


	11. Bianca's Dinner - Sasha, Aquaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not a good chapter and that I delayed to post, sorry about the two.  
> it's carnival here in Brazil and I was enjoying it, but I promise that in the next chapter I'll give an excellent chapter, just don't give up.

There were four days since the first day of competition, Shea did not look for Sasha at the end of the day, Violet apparently didn’t like at all to stay in fourth place and watch the Pink second in the overall ranking. They all had to go home to create a plan b for everything.

Sasha did not care much, she was still excited that the girl had remembered everything that happened, even had flirted with her.

So she cared to focus on the picture in front of her, still had five frames to finish up the exhibition two months later. Her attention wasn’t diverted even when the classroom door was opened, she didn’t expect much privacy in a shared place.

When she heard footsteps coming toward her, Sasha looked over her shoulder, Shea approached, a cupcake in her hand and a smile on her face. She was wearing her training clothes, backpack hanging over one shoulder.

Brianna and Sasha had talked about Hunt's girls while they were talking about the Russian’s plan. Brianna reminded her of how the Hunt girls were, confidence was one of their main characteristics, Sasha was smart but not smart enough to know what the other girl was going to do next.

"I came to say sorry for not showing up that day." Shea smiled at her, reaching out to deliver the cupcake, it was chocolate with a colored cover over it.

Sasha smiled, wiped her hand on a towel hanging from her waist and then picked up the cupcake.

"I've been a bad future prospect, so I've come to try to make an apology, a cupcake and an invitation".

"what would it be?".

"I have a dance performance on Sunday, it would be nice if you showed up".

Sasha agreed to go. Shea smiled at her, going to his side and noting with one brush with red ink her number in the Russian arm.

Sasha didn’t even try to disguise the look she gave the other girl as she left the room, watching closely the girl's hip dancing from side to side.

 

Aquaria took a long sip from the glass of water, was at Bianca's house since an hour ago. Her mothers had arrived five hours earlier, she hoped they would take this silly war from the heads of the leaders, but to her surprise they agreed to all that, she could swear that Alaska was cheering more on the Pinks than her, Aquaria was not surprised by this, she had very competitive mothers, that made her so competitive. Now she knew she could not ask for help from them about Brianna.

Sutan seemed to be interested in talking to Adore on the other side of the room while Sharon showed to Manila how proud she was of Aquaria being in the same sorority as her, Alaska had been in the kitchen with Bianca since they arrived, apparently still annoyed with the not choice of your sorority.

"Dinner's ready" Bianca carried some things into the dining room.

Aquaria got up quickly, ready to end it all at once, the next day would be her date with Brianna and she had not even though how she would have to run away from the house all night without talking to whom. Only Sutan was faster than she was, asking her to help him get some things in the kitchen.

She had known Sutan since she was born, he was one of Sharon's best friends. He had started dating Manila when she was seven, Aquaria loved her, always gave her bags full of clothes when she was going to visit them.

Sutan leaned against the kitchen counter, could hear and see the rest of the people around the table in the dining room. At that moment he was the adult responsible Sutan, he used that same expression when she did something she shouldn’t have done, or when she realized that the girl was hiding something, Aquaria felt her heart racing, there was only one thing that could have result at that time.

"So," Sutan began, dragging the word, a glass of wine in his hand " you and Adore are ..."

"Roommates".

"Only?".

"Yes, is there something going on that I do not know? You're all acting weird today".

"I should ask you this, you're hiding something, so you're looking nervous all night".

Aquaria took a deep breath, she should be able to trust someone who was not tied to the sororities somehow, and she needed advice, Sutan was perfect for that.

She walked to the far end of the kitchen, where she could not see the dining room, Sutan followed, drinking the rest of the wine from the glass and refill.

"I have someone, but it's not Adore, she does not even know it and can’t even know".

"Keeping secrets from your sisters?"

"They are the reason I keep secrets".

Bianca appeared in the kitchen, looking at the two of them for a few seconds, before picking up a bottle of wine and returning to the dining room.

"Her name is Brianna, it's Pink's and I should not even be talking to her," Aquaria whispered, trying to speak as quickly as possible so that only them could understand "but I like her a lot, she's cute and beautiful, I'm breaking a lot of rules, but I can’t not like her".

"Look at you," Sutan held her face in her hands, Aquaria let himself become calmer and smile "so cute with that youthful love, let's find a way to resolve this, but we have to go to the dining room right now or they will suspect".

"I know the reason for your curiosity was Bianca and her thing with Adore, but let's keep it a secret as well”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not a good chapter and that I delayed to post, sorry about the two.  
> it's carnival here in Brazil and I was enjoying it, but I promise that in the next chapter I'll give an excellent chapter, just don't give up.
> 
>  
> 
> In the next one:  
> (I will follow this, i promise).  
> Brianna and Aquaria Date.  
> Farrah does something.  
> Miss Fames shows up.  
> Sasha and Shea Date.  
> Adore flashback.
> 
> Spoiler:  
> First kisses (this time for real)


	12. Lights - Aja; Brianna; Sasha; Violet; Adore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> Farrah has a drunk secret;  
> Brianna likes to Watch;  
> Violet tries to keep cool;  
> Sasha is confident;  
> Adore likes to hug. 
> 
> the bigger, got bigger than I expected, but it is to balance the old.

Aja smiled as she watched Brianna's ponytail sway back and forth a few feet away, she had given the girl a ride after agreeing to be her excuse for the day, to the girls they said they would watch some movie and then they would go to a party with Aja's new friends.

Now she was watching the girl run toward Aquaria, who was waiting for her with an even bigger smile. She was really going to watch the movie, then tell Brianna about it to get ready for any questions, she had agreed to go to her new friends' apartment later to get something to eat and just talk.

Naomi was an aspiring model, had moved from a small city to try her career, while Vanjie worked as a waitress while she raised money to start her own business. Aja couldn’t lie, she felt a kind of attraction for Vanjie.

She started her way to the opposite side, the movie theater wasn’t very far. She smiled at some people who looked like they were going to the show, until she heard someone call her name, turned to a nearby bar, between stumbling and bumping into people Farrah appeared.

Her condition was really someone drunk, it made Aja remember that she was like that days ago, now the reason was in front of her hugging her in a mess way, throwing herself into her arms and whispering that it was good to see her.

"What happened to you?" Aja asked, her hands gripping the girl's waist to keep her from falling.

"I was drinking".

"I noticed".

"No," Farrah moaned, throwing herself back into the girl's arms "Don’t be mad at me, I cann’t... no... lots of things, there's you... me ...boys".

Aja didn’t understand what the girl was saying, just led her toward her car, hard enough to almost fall twice. It was a difficult task to try to balance Farrah while trying to fit the key into the lock, it was also a difficult task to hide from the freshman, especially now that she was so close.

"Aja," Farrah called as the back door opened. "No... I need...".

Then it happened, Farrah connected their lips, a desperate, quick kiss, Farrah's hands tightening the sides of her face. They separated quickly, Aja throwing the girl into the backseat and closing the door. It took some time to get on the driver's side, she had to control her breathing and thoughts, but when she got into the car she could see the other girl curled up on the bench now in a deep sleep.

 

Violet put the last papers in front of her in the folder in her hand, it had been a long day, Manila seemed to have made an extra effort to make the girl tired, but she could not be happier.

"You can leave after that, darling" Manila appeared near her table, before walking away, Violet can hear her saying something like 'Sutan, did she make it?'.

Violet returned to organize the papers, until she heard the sound of heels against the floor. It was a normal noise there, Violet loved it, so she didn’t care much for it until she heard a voice.

"Manila had told me she had a new assistant, did not know it was you." Miss Fame's voice filled the space, there were few people in that place.

“Good evening, Miss Fame." Violet tried to look as formal as possible, turning to leave as soon as possible. "I was actually leaving, my shift was over half an hour ago, I was just doing Manila a favor".

"I was actually looking for an assistant," Miss Fame walked quickly so she could stand in the way, the same smile of the party on her lips "I know you want a place higher here than a mere assistant, to be my assistant would give you a faster route to that".

"I like working with Manila, but thank you for the offer".

"Manila doesn’t usually have assistants for a long time, I'm not saying that you have to pay me somehow for taking office, I'm just saying I've seen your work, they're good".

"Fame, leave my assistant alone" Manila appeared, her cell phone still in her ear. "Come on, I need to talk about an article with you" She winked at Violet as she took Miss Fame to another table.

Sasha appeared in the performance sooner than expected, Shea said it would start at 9pm, so she made sure to show up at 8pm. She looked for the best possible place, could see some Hunt girls coming in and picking up the first row, Laila's colored hair could be seen from any spot in the theater.

Pearl also made sure to throw her a smile and a wink from the first row. Sasha shrank back in the chair, wondering if the girl had ever commented on her to her sisters. Sasha winced a little in her chair, wondered if the girl had at some point talked about her with the sisters.

Shea was the third to perfom, Sasha glued his eyes on her throughout the number, wanted to record every piece of dance in his memory. In the fifth number out of ten the Hunt girls got up, this time they all smiled at her as they walked away, she smiled back.

When the performances were over she made her way to the lobby of the theater, the theater places had not all been picked up, so it was easy to spot the girl standing there waiting.

"Hey" She smiled, bending over to place a kiss on the Russian's cheek.

"It was a great performance" They made their way out of the place.

"I'm glad you liked it, I mean, the girls said you looked like you like it" Sasha smiled as Hunt's confidence appeared in that voice.

"You were very captivating".

Shea smiled at her. They walked for a while, Sasha wanted to take her to a Russian restaurant near the theater, it was one of her favorite places in that part of town, the little piece of her house. They talked all the way, about Sasha's exposition, about Shea's dances and about the party they met officially.

"Katya should have introduced us earlier" Shea remarked, they were almost near the restaurant.

"I was there all the time".

"You were not, I only heard of you, Katya's smart and artistic sister, I would have noticed you".

Sasha should have stayed with pink cheeks, but something caught her attention, a little more distant from them were Aquaria and Brianna, walking hand in hand and seeming to be walking toward them. Sasha stopped walking, thinking about some solution so that Shea did not see the scene, the dancer seemed confused then began to turn to where Sasha was looking, Aquaria and Brianna finally realized who was in front of them and soon began to run in the same direction that they came, but already it was too late, they couldn’t hide at that moment.

Then Sasha made the decision with the highest confidence of her life, took Shea's arm and pulled her, the girl collided with her the moment their lips collided with each other. Sasha melted with the touch of Shea's lips and hands gently touching her face.

"I'm sorry... I-" Sasha tried to explain herself when they broke the contact, but Shea just laughed before pulling her in for another kiss.

 

Brianna couldn’t control the smile on her face from the moment she saw Aquaria waiting for her to the tight embrace she had received. In fact, she didn’t want to control anything, Aquaria had been holding her hand tightly ever since they met, they had nothing to hide at that moment, there was no one from the sororities in that place.

"I don’t believe it, this is all incredible" Aquaria said excitedly, turning to her, one hand still squeezing Brianna's tightly while the other touched her face.

Brianna smiled at her. She still didn’t know all the songs of that singer, she had only started to hear that day that she saw Aquaria listening to one of the songs, and intensifying after buying the tickets, she should know the lyrics of only the most popular. It didn’t matter much at the moment, she knew she would not be able to pay attention to anything but Aquaria at that moment.

"You two make a very cute couple," said a girl near them.

Aquaria smiled the same confident smile as Brianna bent down and laid another kiss on her cheek. She smiled when she saw the youngest blush.

The show didn’t take long to start. Aquaria was excited, jumping as she shouted all the lyrics, her hand leaving Brianna's sometimes, but soon they found the same way back. Brianna wasn’t paying attention to the show, Aquaria was something much better to watch, living every moment with the animation and intensity.

Brianna knew the next song, it was one of her favorites, she could sing this song along with the other girl, but something caught her attention.

_You know me way too well to keep it complicated._

_I don't wanna hide my love._

There was something about how the red and blue lights hit Aquaria's face that made her stop everything, the most clichéd moment she had ever had, but Aquaria looked like the most beautiful girl in the world. Brianna squeezed her hand for attention, Aquaria turned around smiling, she understood with just a glance and approached.

Brianna could still hear the music in the background when she kissed Aquaria.

Aquaria squeezed her hand too.

 

Adore smiled staring at the ceiling of the room, had just arrived from Shea's presentation, she wanted to talk to Aquaria about what had happened at dinner, ask when she would have dinner again at Bianca's house, and whether she could go along when her mothers’ come back.

She had listened at the end of that night Sharon remarking that she was coming back two weeks later, a three-day business trip, and that they were scheduled to meet again.

Bianca had moments that seemed to be nervous at dinner, but she seemed quite willing to disguise it. She still looked more nervous when Adore stole a hug before leaving the apartment with Aquaria that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks for all the comments and Kudos.   
> I Hope you like this one, because i liked a lot.  
> The song is Now that i Found You.
> 
> Next one:  
> Drama.  
> Cupid's party.  
> More drama.  
> Bianca finds.


	13. Trouble - Aja; Aquaria; Pearl; Adore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> Aquaria Wins.  
> Aquaria loses.  
> Drama.  
> Drama.  
> Bianca finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put my things in order, so I know what was going to happen next:  
> A grey cloud.  
> Don't worry, that is always a rainbow at the same time.

Aja took a deep breath as she finished telling the story to Brianna, they were in the car going back to the house, Farrah in the back seat sleeping and babbling a few words. Brianna had heard Aja's name being said a few times, along with a few other words, but she wasn’t going to say anything to the girl at the wheel, it was something she did not have to get into right now.

"Naomi was nice enough to let her sleep on the couch while I waited for you".

"You could have called me, you know I'd rescue you two" Brianna looked at the backseat as they entered the street.

"I was not going to ruin your date," Aja got out of the car, opened the back door and waited for the other girl to come to her for help "I just need you to stay in my room for tonight".

"I'm going to ask Monet for it" Brianna touched her shoulder, Aja sighed, her head spinning at that moment and she could swear she would vomit at any moment "we don’t need to talk or anything, it's just that Monet would make you talk what was going on".

"Thank you, let's put her inside".

 

Pearl stopped. Looked around. Then she understood.

They were on the second day of competition, water sports were the theme of that day, thanks to Aquaria they managed to go to the first place, Violet was happy to have left the fourth position and see the Pinks in seconds, must be the reason why she didn’t notice what was happening.

Aquaria had won again, Brianna had been in fifth. The Hunt shouted the name of the champion, she smiled as she stepped out of the pool and wrapped herself in the towel, Pearl watched the whole scene: Aquaria wrapping herself in a towel; Brianna beside her drying her hair; Hunt's eyes slid over the opponent's body; Brianna blinked at her; Aquaria smiled and blushed, then realized that someone was watching the scene closely.

The eyes of Aquaria and Pearl met, the girl was the only serious among the screams of the other sisters. She was not going to talk to Violet about it at that moment, she was going to have a conversation with the freshman first.

Violet liked Aquaria,  she saw her as a little sister, they always talked about fashion. The younger one was one of reasons for Violet getting the spot in the magazine, though neither would admit it. Pearl didn’t want to ruin that connection or that moment.

That's why she started shouting with the others, but it was too late, Aquaria had realized the confusion she had gotten herself into.

 

The party was loud enough for Aja to have an excuse to ignore Farrah saying her name all over her. She had spent the moments after that kiss dodging at any cost Farrah.

That had even helped Brianna, now Aja was the perfect excuse to stay away from the house. Usually they were in Katya/Kim chi/Sasha’s apartments or Vanjie/Naomi's apartment. No one questioned them, it was a victory for everyone, Brianna could date in peace while helping her friend solve that problem.

But Farrah was walking toward her, passing everyone as if they were not even in the way. She did not have time to dodge, so she was being taken to one of the corners of the fraternity.

"You can’t ignore me forever" Farrah whispered, which was funny since there was no one nearby to listen to them.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm making the choice not to deal with you".

"Do not be like that, I just want to talk to you about that night".

"You may start not to whisper as if that were the darkest secret of your life" Aja increased her voice, anything to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Look" Farrah seemed to try to find the right words "I didn’t want to kiss you, it's just that you were there, I was drunk and wanted to see something, it happened."

"It happened?".

"Yes, can we be friends again?".

Aja knew it would happen, it was written in the stars that the straight girl would break her heart. But she still had an edge of hope deep in her heart, she dreamed that that kiss might have meant something.

"I'm not here to be the experiment of a straight girl in college, I'm not here to have a whole year wasted because of you, so no, we can’t be friends again, because I just can’t deal it, I like you, but I know you can’t feel something for me, so stop playing with me and my heart, I did not even give it to you, but you always find a way to break it".

Aja turned around and went back to the party, met Brianna in the middle of the path, she understood what had happened when she saw her friend's and Farrah distant staring at her own feet confused.

 

"The matches are here," Milk shouted, a box with red envelopes in his hand.

He handed the envelopes to each one, winking at Aquaria when he gave her the envelope with her name, she just rolled her eyes and put it in her pocket. She knew he would find a way to write his name on her envelope.

"Will not it open?" Sasha asked, Shea was on her neck, laughing at the names the girls had taken.

"No, I already know it was one of the boys in the fraternity, I just did it for charity".

"Same" Shea said, showing her envelope. One of the boys watched her, but it seemed he understood the message when he saw Shea laughing and kissing Sasha.

They were going out more often lately. Aquaria was happy for both of them, Sasha was a good ally over her secret, Shea still did not know anything and it proved just how cool the Russian was.

"Does anyone have a pen there?" Katya asked, approaching, the girl had confirmed that she was coming at the last minute, Sasha had whispered to her that it was because of a Pink girl, Trixie.

So Aquaria was not surprised to see her scratching a boy's name on the envelope and writing Trixie underneath.

"Aquaria, can we talk?" Pearl approached.

The freshman had tried her best not to bump into her all day, trying to be at her best near other people or on the phone pretending to talk to her mothers or Sutan/Manila. From the look on Pearl's face she knew that this time there was no escape.

"So who did you get?" Aquaria asked, trying to appear as calm as possible as they walked away from other people.

"Violet, they're not crazy to put another name, but you seem crazy".

"Look, I don’t know what you're talking about".

"Lying is a very ugly thing," Peal was whispering, but she looked pretty scary with that look "We made a rule...".

"Violet and Valentina made a crazy, pointless rule..."

"It's still a rule, you've done something wrong and then you hid it from your sisters, now you have to bear the consequences".

Aquaria could imagine her heart stopping at that moment, her stomach twisting. She was already imagining that she would be expelled from the sorority, she could handle it, but soon Brianna would suffer with it, maybe even Aja for hiding the secret, Shea would fight with Sasha for that. Aquaria could never live with this weight, it could destroy things that other people have built.

"I will not kick you out, but I'll give you that option, or you follow our rules or you're out".

 

Adore quickened her pace on the street, had been looking for Aquaria for some time, had seen the girl leave the party minutes ago and not come back. She did not look drunk or anything, just looked sad.

"Hey, lost?" A car pulled up beside her, Adore would have run at that moment if she had not recognized the voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Del Rio, I'm looking for Aquaria".

"No need to look any further, get in the car, she’s at my house with Manila and Sutan, I'll take you there".

Adore would have listened to a five-hour sermon from her mother if she had seen it at that moment, getting in the car and all. But she did not care, she was worried about Aquaria, and that was her crush, but that did not stop her from being aware of anything.

"I think we should talk about what's going on before," said Bianca, turning off the radio of the car "I came to take a walk to make room for them to talk, but I know the whole story, Sutan told me you should not know, not even Sharon and Alaska know that yet".

“About?”.

"We saw Aquaria growing up even far away, so we noticed that she seemed a bit strange, we thought you were the reason, Sutan asked if it was true, she said no, but she said a name...".

"Me? You thought we were together? Is that why you were strange at dinner?".

"I was not weird".

"It was, but do not worry it was in a cute way". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one:  
> People sleeping in beds that are not theirs;  
> Katya is our rainbow.
> 
> do not worry about the time jumps, I hope it makes sense, it's just that my head works like this.


	14. Bed - Trixie; Adore; Aja.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> many beds.  
> Katya is a rainbow of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> I do not know what's going on, whether it's a general problem or just here but I was trying to post it for two days, and either the page didn't load or it all came out.

Katya walked toward Trixie, holding the envelope in her fingers toward the girl. Trixie laughed when she saw a name of a boy scratched, just below her writing hurriedly.

"Looks like we are a match" Trixie blushed this time, realizing the girl was serious.

"I thought you would not come".

"I changed my mind at the last minute, and I'm sorry I was gone in the last few days, my coach got crazy, I don’t think he wanted me to get involved in the college competition".

"No problem, I understand him".

"We made a match, I heard that after that there's a date, so I'd like to go out with me?".

Trixie was loving every part of it. Loving finally to know that this was indeed a date; as Katya caught her hand along the way, the warm feeling of having her fingers entwined with her; the way the Russian watched her closely as she spoke.

They stopped at a small diner, it was not too crowded, but they still sat farther away from everyone. Katya sat down beside her, after a while wrapping her arm around Trixie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry again for disappearing, I should have looked for you, but I thought you were busy with the competition, people are going crazy because of that, and there's still gymnastics and my sister's exposure...".

"It's okay, I suspected you'd been busy with it" Trixie squeezed her knee, Katya smiled.

They ordered a strawberry milkshake and some fries. Katya pushed majority of the order toward Trixie, the other girl willingly accepted. Trixie's hand still rested on the girl's knee, on her lap was Katya's red envelope with a scratched male name and hers written underneath.

"I always had a crush on you" Trixie admitted, keeping her eyes on the envelope now between the fingers of her other hand.

"For how long?".

"The girls always said it was too long, Brianna ... I think you know her".

"Yes, I met her at the same party I met you".

Katya felt her heart break a little by lying to the girl, but she couldn’t speak that she had heard of Brianna before the party, that she had met her after the party with Aquaria next to her, much less could say that they were in her apartment the day before and usually go there at least twice a week. This was not her secret, she could not interfere in more than one relationship at once.

"So Brianna always said it to talk to you, that I should try".

"She was right, but at least you did".

"I want to do something else too." There was something in the way Katya was looking at her that made her brave at the moment.

"Do it".

She leaned down until their lips touched, it was a sweet kiss, either by the milkshake or just by the sensation that was passing. This time there was no question.

 

Adore ran her fingers through Aquaria's hair, the girl had just fallen asleep, Sutan was gone a few minutes ago as well. Aquaria didn’t said nothing, but Sutan told her the whole story between her and Brianna.

Adore was not angry with her, she actually thought the whole story was cute and brave. She told this to the girl, she wanted to make sure she was a safe spot, that she would not judge her or say that the rules should be followed.

Seeing the girl's broken heart made Adore heart-broken.

"I think it would better if you stay here tonight." Bianca came into the room, she'd been silent too. She left some clothes at the bed and left.

Adore could not sleep, the girl next door seemed to be in a heavy sleep as she left the room, the clock in the room indicated that it was past two in the morning. She made her way to the kitchen.

"No sleep?" Bianca was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter while a white mug was in her hands.

Adore remembered her own mug, a cup of South Park she had won last year from her best friend.

"I couldn’t sleep, thank you for letting me stay".

"Aquaria could not stay in your sorority in this moment, I made some tea if you wanted to".

Adore poured herself some tea, she did not want to say it was not her favorite drink, nor did she want to ask if she would have some soda. Then she just stood in front of Bianca, a red mug in her hands as she pretended to drink what was inside her.

"You're not well, are you?" Bianca rested her mug on the counter and went to the girl's side.

"I don’t know what to do".

Adore's voice came out like a whisper, it was not her who was in a complicated situation, she should be strong at that moment, say something more than 'it's going to be okay' for Aquaria. She felt small.

Bianca seemed to understand that because she hugged her. It had no breakdown or tears, Adore just squeezed it tight.

They were still close when Bianca broke the embrace; still close when they looked at each other in silence; closer when Adore rested her hands on the back of Bianca’s neck and pulled her close.

Closer than ever when Adore felt her back landed on something soft, then Bianca on top of her.

 

Aja's head was spinning as she tried to sit on the bed, the worst part of all was that she knew what had happened last night, every moment, she had not drunk enough to use that excuse.

"Hey, you're up" Vanjie walked into the room, gave the girl a pill and a bottle of water.

Aja used one hand to take the medicine while the other held the blanket around her naked body. Vanjie sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the girl to finish the water to speak again.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Vanjie asked.

"Two grown-ups having sex? We were just there… I don’t want this to be weird with us".

"It's not going to be, it was just something of one night, we wouldn’t work out right, we both know the reason" Vanjie smiled and got up, then remembered something "I think you should see what happened to Brianna, she sent messages like crazy asking about you and Aquaria, and your cell phone would not stop ringing all night".

When the door closed Aja lay down again. When her head hit the pillow she sighed, she didn’t know the reason for a surge of relief, but she was glad that Vanjie understood that. Ajah knew what the girl had said, she would not admit it to anyone, not even to herself.

 

Aquaria threw herself on the counter chair, picking up a fruit that was on top of it. Manila had agreed to go get the two early, go out with them for shopping ( _'something to distract her mind'_ Aquaria had heard this whispered between Sutan and Bianca the following night), then take them to the sorority.

Even talking to Manila, Bianca still seemed distant, even a little nervous as she stood in the kitchen. Adore on the other hand was smiling next to her as she ate a sandwich, she was usually a lively girl, but there was something different, Aquaria only realized what it was when she saw a purple almost hidden out of Adore's shirt.

"I understood" Aquaria whispered to her with a smile on her face.

Adore blushed, before she could say something the blonde's cell phone ring again in her hand, the name Brianna blinked on the screen, this time Aquaria blushed, turned off the decline and put it in her pocket. Adore was staring at her intently, opened her mouth when it was cut.

"Let's talk about this later".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> I do not know what's going on, whether it's a general problem or just here but I was trying to post it for two days, and either the page didn't load or it all came out.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, views, kudos, bookmarks... It's pretty cool.  
> I was thinking about writing some others fanfics about some season 11 queens, but i don't have any couples in mind.  
> anyways.
> 
> Next one:  
> people look for people in college  
> Violet travels to Paris  
> Katya still the rainbow
> 
> i don't know how many chapter i had left, by it's going down.


	15. build up - Brianna, Aja, Trixie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:   
> PDA  
> heartbroken  
> not new, but something

"What did you say to Aquaria during the party?" Violet asked, taking another piece of clothing to pack.

"Nothing important".

"She seems distant these days, it's not your fault, right?”.

Pearl did not need Violet looking at her to know what that meant. Aquaria was the sister Violet never wanted, but needed, so she had a protection for the girl, this was not always shown, after all she was Violet, but it was always there.

That's why Pearl was trying to keep this secret as much as possible, Violet would burst out the moment she knew her sister was keeping secrets, and the worst breaking rules she repeated at least twenty times a day in that house.

"No, relax, focus on your journey."

Manila had called her for a trip to Paris a few days ago, in fact, it was not quite an invitation, she just warned that they would take a trip through the magazine. Violet had even commented that she felt Manila more distant lately, thinking that perhaps she would be fired, Pearl said that if this were true she should take advantage of Paris to make contacts.

"Keep an eye on her," Violet approached, Pearl set the bowl aside "if you know why, tell me, I do not like to see her sad".

"I know it's probably just homesickness or college stuff".

"I hope so," Violet leaned over and kissed Pearl, her hands resting on the girl's thigh as she sat "I'm going to focus on the trip, you focus on the sorority and competition."

"It sounds like a good plan," Pearl pulled her closer "then we can conquer the world side by side."

"Side by side? I was thinking of you underneath me” Violet had a mischievous grin as she pushed Pearl into the bed.

 

Trixie could not hold back the smile, she was seeing Katya pretty much every day, sometimes they just stayed in the library studying, Trixie would watch Katya in her trainings, once Trixie went to Katya's apartment, it was no big deal. Trixie eventually found herself facing Shea that day, it was a strange atmosphere the rest of the night, after that the sisters communicated more about when to bring those into the apartment, just like they did when Brianna and Aquaria were around.

"You look like a child when it gets a puppy for Christmas" Aja pressed herself against the thin coat she wore, was already running out of clean clothes to wear.

"Do not give her any suggestions, Christmas's coming" Brianna said, keeping a look around.

"I'm just happy".

"You're in love" Brianna corrected.

"It may be," Trixie turned to Brianna, watching the girl pay attention around "you be looking for someone? Would you be interested in someone and did not tell me anything? "

"Do not embarrass her" Aja jumped into the conversation, pulling Trixie by the shoulders and blinking at Brianna who smiled relieved "speaking of liking people, I'm going back to my room".

"Did you talk to Farrah again?" Trixie asked, could not remember the last time the girls talked anything more than three or four words after the cupid's party.

"No, but I need to go back to my room, so Brianna goes back to hers, I can live with Farrah."

That was half a lie, she had to go back to her room, Brianna needed hers as well. But she knew she could not deal with Farrah as well as she tried to look like then, for the sake of making an effort to do so.

At least Katya appeared to save both Brianna and Aja from further questions. She was hurrying toward them, from the clothes she was wearing she was coming from one of her mornings on the big college lawn, she tightened her ponytail and smiled at the girls.

"Hi, girls." Katya turned to Trixie, who was watching her closely. "I was looking for you".

She leaned in and one gave a quick kiss on Trixie, who blushed to the extreme. Trixie had not yet thought of how they would be in public, in her head they were already dating, but she was still getting used to all the first times they were having, as now with the PDA, she was loving every second.

Brianna was going to comment on how cute they looked when she saw someone farther down, Aquaria was walking towards the big college building, Adore was beside her, but the blonde still looked distant as she carried a box pressed against her chest.

"I have to go" Brianna said quickly to the girls as she ran toward to the Pink.

It did not take much for Aja and Katya to understand who was there and to distract Trixie.

Aquaria was walking fast, she really did not want to be seen, but it was too late, Brianna had already reached them.

"Aquaria," Brianna called, the girl would have kept walking if it was not for Adore holding her by the arm, whispering something "you've been ignoring me for days, has anything happened? Did I do something wrong?".

Aquaria's heart broke at that moment, Brianna looked so fragile. The last time she was in that state was when she had gone bad on a test, Aquaria bought food for them and they watched movies in the living room of Katya and Sasha's apartment, Aquaria stayed close by the time, between kisses and hugs she repeated that it was just a grade, and that would be all right.

She wanted to say it now, wanted to hug Brianna and say that everything would be all right, but she held her ground.

"It will not work, Brianna...".

Brianna and Adore watched Aquaria pull away, the box even tighter against her.

"Pearl found out" Adore said quickly before running to her sister.

Brianna's heart broke even more, she was stuck on the floor for a few minutes, until she felt Aja wrap an arm around her neck and take her away.

 

Aja threw another piece of clothing into the orange basket. It was strange to have to clean her room after all this time, but she was happy, now she had clean clothes to wear and did not need to get cold in fine clothes.

Farrah opened the door, a big smile on her face when she saw Aja in the same room as herself.

Neither of them said anything, Farrah just came over and helped her. When Aja left for the service area Farrah left her favorite chocolate on the bed.

She knew it was nothing, that Aja had said she did not want to be her friend, but she still saw it as a first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one:  
> Someone says something that shouldn't.  
> a special conversation.


	16. 3 types.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> A bad talk.  
> A good talk.  
> No talk.

Sasha gave another brushstroke on the screen in front of her, a red spot forming. Shea was in front of her, sitting on the sofa in the living room, a college book in her hand, Sasha sharing her attention between her and the painting.

"You should pay attention to your work of art" Shea smiled at the sofa.

Sasha blushed and returns to pay attention, taking another brush and the color brown. She no longer showed the work she made for Shea, which made the girl even more curious about what she was doing.

" Your sister really Doesn’t care about you spending Christmas and New Year with me and my family?".

"No, Katya has a competition near Christmas, she said she's going to stay there and then she'll see Trixie's parents".

Shea just murmured something and continued reading. Sasha knew it was because Trixie's name was spoken aloud, she still hoped that that whole story was behind, the competition was almost over, but the contempt of the two sororities still seemed to be quite strong.

She talked to Katya about it, Aquaria and Brianna have not set a foot there since Pearl had discovered everything, the Russians would not even know that it had happened had it not been for Pearl to question the two a few days after what happened.

"Are you still fighting?" Sasha decided to test the waters.

"What are you talking about?".

"Of the sororities, I thought that this 'war' was fleeting, the competition already running out ...".

"And what the reason you were asking me that?" As soon as Shea's words were spoken Sasha knew she had made a mistake, the waters she was experiencing were actually a sea in a storm "I mean, Katya is friend of the Hunts, you could ask her".

"Katya is my sister, and you are my girlfriend," Sasha looked at the girl on the couch, who was now looking at her closely, like she was studying her "I was just curious, and I still think it's a silly fight."

"Silly? Do you know it was Pink's fault or did Trixie tell you otherwise?".

"I think it's nobody's fault, what matters is that this competition ended up hitting people, Aquaria and Brianna were almost dating ...".

"Aquaria and Brianna were what?".

Sasha's heart stopped beating for a few seconds, that was not what she was expecting, she just wanted to have an ally in all that discussion, but now she was there, having an argument with her girlfriend and had just revealed a secret.

Shea was now standing, the book on the floor, as she stared hard at Sasha, who now looked even more nervous.

"Do you want to tell me something?".

"Aquaria and Brianna were going out, they were happy...".

"For how long were they going out?" Shea asked, listening only to the first part.

"A few months, they stopped at the Cupid's party".

"And you were keeping this?"

Shea did not give her space to answer, just turned and left the apartment. Sasha did not know what to do for long minutes, her eyes locked in the place where the girl was, she could hardly breathe right, who woke her up was Kim Chi who came to ask what was happening. She ran to her cell phone, needed to warn Aquaria that the storm was heading toward her.

 

When Brianna arrived from college she found Farrah sitting on the steps in front of the house, cowering as she watched the cars coming and going.

"Don’t you know it's too cold for you to be out here?"

"I know, I just need to breathe a little".

Brianna understood and sat down next to the girl. She could see Aja's car parked near the house, that was Farrah's turn to run from her, she hoped she would not have to change rooms again.

"Do you want to talk?" Brianna asked, approaching the girl.

"Yes, but ... I don’t know... Maybe ...".

"Is it a secret?" Farrah nodded, Brianna opened the backpack to get a red envelope from the larger pocket. "I'll tell you a secret, so you'll know I trust you, so you can trust me too, okay?" Farrah nodded. again "I was going out with Aquaria, Hunt's girl that everybody apparently agreed to hate even though I was never at that meeting, we used to meet in secret, our first date was one of the most magical moments of my life, when we kissed I was sure that all that effort was worth it, she had become my safe spot in every college" Brianna sighed, no longer looking at Farrah, she was determined to watch the cars coming and going.

"That's actually pretty cute, like Romeo and Juliet," Farrah hugged her aside, knew from the tone in the girl's voice that she was expecting the worst by saying "I think I like a girl."

"Aja?".

"Yeah, I don’t know what to do, she said she did not want to be my friend because she liked me, but I don’t know if I'm...".

"Ready?" Farrah nodded. "You don’t have to be ready to put a label on yourself, just live the moment, if you like her, go and talk to her, talk, have a date and try" She stretched the envelope to Farrah "is a advice based on experience, Pearl discovered about me and Aquaria, so she's been ignoring me, I do not know if she looked at her envelope".

Farrah opened the envelope, Aquaria's name was written in gold in the middle of the sheet in it.

“I don’t you to live with doubt like I’m living right know, if you're in doubt about anything, then let me show you a place, you in?"

"Yes".

 

Violet took off her headset and looked around, she had been on the plane for two hours, Manila was supposed to sit next to her, but she moved away with Miss Fame as soon as they boarded.

Miss Fame was already asleep, Manila was looking at the same magazine for an hour. Violet didn’t like all this, she wished she could talk to Manila the whole trip, that she could hear the woman talking about all the people they were going to meet, but now they looked like they were fighting, and she did not even know why.

Manila noticed that the girl was watching her, then put away the magazine and turned to sleep. Violet sighed, tried to turn her attention to some movie, still had to wait hours to be able to talk to Pearl again, since it was already dawn and she should be sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one:  
> Brianna takes Farrah to a good place.  
> Bianca takes Adore to a good place.  
> Sashea flashback.


	17. Not her - Sasha, Farrah, Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha has memories  
> Farrah test something  
> Adore can't concentrate

Adore sighed in frustration, she was in Bianca's kitchen, that was cooking something that was distracting Adore, who was trying to study for the next week's test. Bianca approached, took the book from her hand and turned a few pages.

"Michelle doesn’t usually go through things from the beginning, focus on this part," Bianca said, handing the book back to her.

Adore smiled. She was already not the type to study, but now she had a new distraction, only one look from Bianca was enough to make her want to throw all the books aside and just pay attention to her. Unfortunately, Bianca was not her teacher, and she really needed to study for that subject, even if it meant making the extra effort not to pay attention to her.

Adore knew this when she agreed to dine with Bianca. How could she say no? After the night they ended up having sex, Bianca looked as if she was not so afraid, in fact, she sent the first message, and she called Adore for that dinner.

"You should have told me that I needed to study when I called you" Bianca commented, stirring the pots on the stove.

"And miss the opportunity to spend time with you? Never, "Adore closed the book, had already given up studying anything at that time "Not knowing when you're going to invite me so I came here".

"I asked you before".

"And then jumped out".

Adore stood up and moved closer, wrapping her arms around Bianca's waist, pulling her closer. She felt Bianca tense, then let herself relax into Adore's arms as she placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry for canceling those times".

"No problem, I understand, let's just enjoy the moment, I just want to be close to you".

 

Sasha sighed as she threw herself on the bed, her hands still dirty with paint, but she was too tired and too sad to make any movement other than throwing herself into bed.

His head was still circling around the same person, had spent a few days without any contact with the girl, she thought of taking the first step and going to talk to the girl, but she just ignored it, by messages, calls, all the time Sasha tried to get closer Shea would change her way. Even when she took the courage to go to the sorority was Aquaria who answered, said that Shea did not want to talk to her, and that she was also suffering with the girl ignoring her, so she just handed the books that the girl had forgotten and left.

Now she was there with all the images of the past going through her head, unfortunately the smell of Shea had come out of the sweater she left behind, she could only remember what had happened when the girl had worn the sweatshirt.

_"They were in Sasha's room, there were some boxes of food they asked for on the floor as they leaned on the bed to watch some movie that was on the notebook._

_"I think the fame of the show doesn’t match the quality," Sasha commented, they were already in the third episode and the only thing she could pay attention to is the girl next to her._

_"Of course you're not liking, you’re not even not paying attention"._

_"You're better than this bland show"._

_She looked away from the screen at the girl next to her, Sasha was still staring at her, it was always the same look as "you are the most important thing to me now." She caressed her cheek and leaned in, her lips meeting, a taste of chocolate passing between them._

_"You're extremely cute" Shea commented, still looking around at the Russian._

_"Are we dating?" Sasha asked what she was holding for a while._

_"Are you asking me or asking me to be your girlfriend?"_

_"Second option, if you say yes I promise to buy more of the chocolate cake."_

_Shea laughed, then bent down and gave her another kiss. That was her way of saying yes.’_

Sasha sighed and got up from the bed, could not let a broken heart beat her, threw the sweatshirt inside wardrobe and went towards the bathroom.

 

Farrah looked around her, was still lost since she had entered the club, Brianna was beside her, one hand on her back guiding her through the people.

"Look, this is a safe environment, no one will judge you, just enjoy it, I'll be near the bar, I'll keep a look at you" Brianna said into her ear.

Brianna had taken her to a gay club far from the sorority, made it very clear that they would have privacy, there was no one known around, so Farrah could be whatever she wanted during those moments.

Farrah watched Brianna walk away, ask for something at the bar and sit on one of the stools. When the girl motioned for her to do something she let herself relax, went to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance.

The sound was loud and the lights flickering, she didn’t know when she ended up with someone dancing with her, she just remembered a girl saying a name in her ear, she could not even remember the name that had been said. The only thing that paid attention was that the girl looked like Aja, it was not her, but it was still enough to make her imagine it.

When the girl kissed her she was still imagining Aja, but when she pulled away and looked at her heart broke. It was not Aja, not even close to her, she did not want to get even close to that girl.

Farrah sped toward the exit, walking for a few moments in the streets until she felt someone holding her waist.

"Hey, calm down!" Brianna made her stop, Farrah allowed herself to take a deep breath. "What happened?".

"I kissed a girl".

"I saw, did not you like it?".

"That's not it, I kissed a girl, but all I could think about was Aja, so all I could think about when I kissed boys was Aja, and all I want to do now is go to the sorority, and... Find her... ".

"I get it," Brianna took the phone in her pocket, a big smile on her face "the car should be coming, you can tell all this to her."

The trip to the sorority was silent, Brianna didn’t let go of her hand all the way, Farrah thanked her for it. They went straight to Farrah's room, but Aja was nowhere to be found, Brianna walked away saying that she needed to take a shower because of a man who knocked her down. Farrah sat on the bed waiting for the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one:  
> It's raining in Paris  
> There's a drizzle in the Pinks  
> A rainbow somewhere.


	18. 3 weather - Aja; Violet; Sasha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> drizzle  
> rain  
> Rainbow

Aja should have known that it would not work, but she made herself present at that moment. The girl in front of her looked excited about something, she wasn’t really paying attention, and she really felt bad for the girl, she didn’t deserve to be on a date with someone so far away.

Plastique, the girl's nickname in front of her, was a nice girl, had met during one of the study groups, they had already been talking for a few weeks, so she called Aja out, for a dinner at a new restaurant near campus, it was the food of her homeland. Naomi had been saying that she needed to move on, maybe if she tried to date someone and just have some fun.

She then sat down during the whole date, tried to pay attention to the maximum, but didn’t have much luck with that. At least the food was good enough for her not to seem bored all the time.

Then they walked a little on the campus, went to Plastique's apartment, Aja could hardly wait to get away and end all the strange situation, but her company had another idea.

"I know the night wasn’t what we expected, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of fun, right?" Plastique asked as she approached, her arms going around the girl's neck.

Aja just nodded, had no reason not to, was just following Naomi's advice, just having fun.

What happened next wasn’t also as expected. She had no fun in it, she tried so hard, but everything in her head was a blond girl sleeping in the next bed at her bedroom.

She didn’t spend the night there, just gave the excuse that she would have a test the next day in the morning. Half a lie, it would not hurt, the test was only in the afternoon.

The house was silent when she returned, only Monet was on the kitchen table, with the whole surface covered with books. She said that Brianna was sleeping and had to study to pass the test, Aja made tea for the two and then went up to the room, Monet wasn’t the only one who had not found sleep, Farrah was still awake, sitting on the bed while looking at something in the laptop.

"Hey, I was waiting for you" Farrah turned all her attention back to Aja, there was a tone of concern in her voice.

"I went with Plastique in the new restaurant" Aja took off her coat and took clean clothes to bathe, saw no reason to hide that fact.

Farrah just nodded, watched the girl leave the room to shower. When Aja returned, Farrah had already turned off the laptop and looked small in her own bed, Aja's heart broke when she felt a touch of sadness in the air. You should not feel that way, right? The girl had broken her heart, she didn’t even know why she was sad like that.

Aja sat down from her own bed for a few minutes, just looked at the small package in the other bed. In the end she gave up doing anything, ended up lying in bed and forget what had just happened, it had been a strange night.

In the middle of the night she felt someone touching her shoulder, delicately and cautiously, she turned slowly blinking to see Farrah standing by her bed, with the look she asked for permission. Aja stepped back, lifting the blanket so the girl lay down beside her.

The feeling was different, Farrah had never done this before, Aja loved the feeling of having the girl's warm body close to hers. She tried not to touch the girl as much as possible, but she gave up when she saw her own approach, wrapped her arms around the girl bringing her close, Farrah's back found her front. It was a strange night, but with a good ending.

 

Violet turned the contents of her glass into her mouth, Manila still wasn’t talk to her, Miss Fame would introduce her to some people. The whole trip seemed to be crawling in a slow way, even more so that night.

She excused herself from the group who was talking and headed for the bathroom. Thanks to the time zone it was impossible for her to talk to Pearl, the girl was probably sleeping or freaking out because of some test at that time.

"Manila, try to be rational..." She can hear the voice of Miss Fame talking near the bathroom.

Violet slowed her pace and started to hide.

"She's breaking Aquaria's heart, come on, Fame, she's the little girl who grew up with us...".

"Why don’t you try to talk to her?".

"I told Aquaria she should think about moving with me and Sutan instead of going to a sorority, look now, they've created a rule just to break the girl's heart."

Violet took a few steps forward, caught the attention of the two women. Neither of them lost their pose, Violet held on even higher.

"You were talking about Aquaria" Violet commented.

"Yes, your competition rule has hit some people, Violet" Miss Fame commented calmly, her hand on Manila's shoulder.

"What does that mean?".

"It means you have to talk to the people in your sorority more" Manila said before returning to where the party was.

Violet stared at Miss Fame for a few seconds, then realized she wouldn’t receive any more information than that. She rushed into the bathroom, tried to call Pearl, then to Violet, could not answer from either. It didn’t matter at that moment, she would be back in the next day, the storm was coming.

 

It was a rainy day when Sasha heard the knock on the door of the apartment. She was alone there, Katya had a meeting with the coach about the next competition, Kim chi was probably crying in the library while studying for the two tests she would have on the same day.

Sasha just took the day off, was happy that the number of tests had declined that year for her.

She made her way toward the door, still able to hear the television in the back as she turned the knob, but her attention was entirely on who was in front of her.

Shea was standing on the other side of the door, wet from head to toe, a pool of water forming on the floor around her as she tried to warm herself with her arms around her. Sasha noticed that she was crying, and probably had been crying for a while.

"Are you okay?" Sasha pulled her inside.

The girl seemed to shiver with the touch of the girl's warm fingers against her skin.

"I came running here, I didn’t even realize I was coming towards you until I reached your street, I think it was instinct".

"Has something happened?" Sasha was pulling her into her room, looking for something that could dry and warm the girl.

"You ... You happened" Sasha stopped what she was doing when she heard those words being spoken toward her.

Shea ran toward her, her arms weak from the cold circling her body, the sobbing now increasing. Sasha hugged her back, whispering that she was all right, that she was there and that she just needed to get her warm so she wouldn’t get sick from the rain, Shea didn’t listen to her, just squeezed her harder against her.

"I don’t want to be fighting with you, I don’t want to stay away from you," Shea pulled away enough so she could hold the girl's face in her hands "promise me nothing will separate us".

"I promise, Shea, you're going to get sick like this...".

Before Sasha could say anything her lips collided with the girl's. In fact, Shea took off her wet clothes, they ended up on the bedroom floor, there was no cold and hot, at that moment there were only them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, the end is near.  
> I don't know how much chapters (i really don't).  
> But it's coming (maybe 5/6)  
> So the cute is coming, the drama is going to... a point.
> 
> Second.  
> In the next one:  
> Morning after for Aja and Sasha;  
> Violet is home.


	19. Morning after - Farrah; Sasha; Violet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> Morning after.

Farrah woke up with someone knocking loudly on the door of her room, followed by Brianna's voice calling for Aja. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, when she felt an arm around her she couldn’t help but smile.

Yes, Aja had gone on a date the night before, but she couldn’t ask the girl for anything, they were nothing yet. She had left the night before and kissed someone else. Still, she couldn’t help feeling her heart warm up, her stomach twisting and a giant smile on her face.

"Hey, did you die in there?" Monet entered the room, Brianna right behind her.

They stopped and stared at the scene for a few seconds, before Monet laughed and pulled out the cell phone, took as many pictures as possible as she was dragged out of the room by a laughing Brianna. Farrah can hear Valentina's voice asking what was happening before the door closed again.

"They always make too much noise" Aja grumbled, squeezing Farrah even more against her.

"I think Brianna wanted something with you" Her fingers going up and down in the arm that was holding it in place.

"It better be something important to wake me up early”.

Farrah really hoped it was something important to make up for the lack of contact with Aja. She turned as the girl released her, Aja ran her hands over her face in an attempt to wake up, but then turned to Farrah, first she had a look of surprise, then a smile grew on her face.

"Good morning" Farrah said before bowing and placing a long kiss on her cheek.

When she got up and went towards the door she could still see Aja lying with her eyes closed and her lips parted. On the other side of the door almost all the girls of the sorority were waiting, Farrah felt her cheeks get rosy when she saw Monet showing the pictures she had taken to Trinity, while Brianna said something laughing for Valentina.

"Sorry, we just wanted to ask for a ride to Aja" Brianna said, trying to calm herself down.

"No problem, I'm going to take a shower, Aja is awake so you can talk to her".

"So, do you guys have anything to tell?" Valentina asked.

"I just had a good night of sleep".

 

Sasha had woken up a little earlier that day, Katya had knocked on her door to ask if she wanted to go to the field and then eat something, but when she saw the scenery just turned and left. Sasha took the opportunity to put Shea's wet clothes to wash and go look for some drier for her to use.

Katya came back not too late, with some bags for breakfast. Kim was already at the table eating when Sasha entered.

"Looks like someone had a good night of sleep" Kim looked at her, smiling.

"More than good, we had our first time yesterday" Sasha smiled straining to steal a strawberry from her sister's bowl.

"You could tell by the noise last night" Sasha blushed at Kim's words.

"I'll wake her up".

She can hear Kim laughing loudly and Katya accompanying her. Sasha rolled her eyes, but she was still too happy to actually care about that.

She found Shea sprawled on the bed, a blanket shielding her body from the cold. Sasha went towards laying down beside her and placing a delicate kiss on her exposed neck.

"Hey" Shea said as she stretched, Sasha seized the moment to fondle the girl's cheek.

"Katya bought breakfast, I came to call you to eat".

"Or we could stay here longer" Shea smiled bringing the girl closer, her face now hidden in the girl's neck.

"You have tests today, I don’t want you to get hungry in the middle of them or have to eat some fast food".

Sasha smiled when she heard Shea saying something against her neck that she couldn’t identify. The girl was no longer trying to sleep, she was busy drawing kisses down the Russian's neck and jaw.

"I'm sorry I had to hide it" Sasha began, she hated having to break the moment, but they would have to talk about it.

"It was not your secret, I understood that, I'm sorry that I reacted that way, I'm not going to talk about it with anyone, but I will not help at all".

Sasha was going to say that Brianna and Aquaria probably would not come back, but she decided to let it go, it was still too early to talk about it again. Katya screamed for them a few minutes after that Kim Chi was eating everything, preventing them from doing anything. It didn’t matter at that moment, they were together and well.

 

Violet was sitting on the bed when Pearl arrived in the room, when Pearl bent to hug her, she didn’t return, didn’t say anything until her girlfriend closed the door.

"Something happened," Pearl said more as an affirmation than as a questioning.

"You knew," Violet jumped up, "you knew Aquaria was keeping a secret, that she was going out with the Pinks girl, but she decided to keep that, you decided to keep it away from me".

"They are not going out anymore, I knew and decided not to tell you because I knew you'd be like this".

"Would be like this? I am the leader of this house and yet I am the last to know that".

"I knew you would be hurt, if it was any other girl I would tell you, but it's Aquaria, and I know you have a feature for her, I..."

"You lied, you said it was nothing, that's for sure it's something".

"Something that happened, everything is fine now, I decided this so you do not stress and that will intervene in your trip".

"I am the leader of the house, you can’t decide something like that".

Pearl stopped what she was about to speak, all the years dating Violet made her realize that no one ever wins an argument against her, not that Violet won every time, there were only two alternatives to something like this: either everybody lose or only Violet wins. So it's always better to take a step back before someone gets hurt.

"I have no class today, I'm going to spend the day at Katya's until you return to your natural state, the girls are waiting downstairs" Pearl said before turning around to leave.

Violet rolled her eyes, waited a few minutes inside the room, tried her best to try to calm down, before going downstairs to talk to the girls. Aquaria and Shea were not present, Laila said that Shea had spent the night with her girlfriend, but no one knew where Aquaria was, Violet paid attention to Adore, the girl seemed a bit uncomfortable at that moment, she also knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one:  
> Somebody leaves one sorority.  
> Dinner meeting.


	20. heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had not realized I was doing a full chapter Aquaria until I finished it, so if it happened it was because I was half disconnected while I was writing.  
> The next one will be amused.

Aquaria placed another piece of clothing in the open suitcase on her bed. Adore was in the other bed watching the girl do this, she had tried everything to convince the girl to stay there.

Aquaria had made the decision to spend the last week of school before mid-semester holidays at the Manila’s home, she tried to talk to Violet about it, but the girl seemed to slip through her fingers. After a while Adore commented that it seemed more that she was being ignored, then she realized that Violet knew what had happened, of course Pearl would talk to her, she had received as punishment being ignored.

"Did you talk to Pearl about that?" Adore asked.

"I told her yesterday that I was going to spend some time in Manila, she said 'okay'".

"You should stay" Adore said quietly, pulling the pillow to hug him.

Aquaria turned and smiled sadly at her, set aside for a while the suitcase she was arranging to go and sit next to the girl.

"I'm sad too, but I need some time away, it seems everyone here is hating me right now".

"That's not true, only Shea and Violet seem a little more distant," Adore rested her head on the shoulder of the girl to her, who began to run her fingers through the strands of her hair "you will come back, right?"

Aquaria did not respond, she was not thinking about leaving because of Brianna, she had already "forgotten" it, at least she liked to tell Adore she had it, it was something more than that. The guilt that she had broken her sisters' confidence was consuming her, she would never think that would make it so big, the war was meant to be temporary, Sharon had commented on it, but it seems that everything had grown, and she knew it was her fault.

She couldn’t lie, she missed Brianna, she missed seeing her, talking to her every day, meeting hidden, missed her presence as a whole, but she had already made up her mind, swallowed her heart broken for good of the other girl in the Pinks.

"I do not want you far".

"I will not be far, I'll be at the Manila house, it's near Bianca's apartment, I know you're going there a lot," Adore smiled at her, entwining her fingers "I'm not going far, we still have college, it's not like I've made that decision now"

 

Aquaria put her stuff on the table in the college cafeteria and then threw herself into one of the chairs, never been so tired in her life. It had been two days since she'd moved into the Manila house, and even if she'd thought she'd get a little peace, it was not like that.

She missed the girls, Adore was always running to see her between the classes, but it still didn’t seem like enough. Almost all the girls said goodbye to her the day she was leaving, she knew that almost most still believed she was going because her mothers were in town, and that she wanted to stay with her that long, but Shea's heavy look showed that she was angry with Aquaria, Pearl on the other hand seemed to have apologized her for everything, said she hoped she would come back after the vacation to stay, and not only to collect her belongings, Violet had not yet spoken to her , Pearl apologized for this.

In fact, Pearl herself seemed far from the sorority, she spent a good time in college, a time that was not needed, besides spending the rest in Katya's company. Sasha commented with her that Violet and Pearl were going through a turbulence, but that would pass quickly, they were that way, too intense. This only served to make Aquaria carry a greater weight in consciousness.

"Hey, Aquaria" Milk sat down in front of her, he seemed to be in a better state than she.

"Milk, it looks like you're taking fine the tests".

"My first year was pretty heavy too," he smiled at her, then looked around, as if searching for someone or seeing that no one was around "I don’t see your sorority sisters around"

"They're probably studying or crying because of that".

"It's true that you left the sorority? some of the boys saw you carrying a suitcase out of the house, I bet you had gone crazy and was running away because of the tests".

Aquaria laughed, she had already heard some rumors about it out there. In fact, since she entered college, she had heard far more rumors about her circling, the sorority was not helping much with that.

"I'm just spending time with my family”

"Cool" Milk ran a hand through his hair, then Aquaria noticed that he was a little nervous, his feet were shaking under the table, his fingers drumming and he kept looking around.

"Is something going on?"

"I don’t want to leave you in danger" He bowed a little under the table, as if he didn’t want anyone to hear what he was about to say, "I didn’t want to give you trouble at the Cupid's party, I handed you the envelope, then Pearl went to talk to you and you looked sad, it was my fault, I should not have interfered like that".

"What are you talking about?".

"you and Brianna, I didn’t want to, I mean, I saw you two in one of the pool training, and then I was working on the show you were, I just wanted to help".

"What are you talking about?" Aquaria asked more slowly.

"I didn’t tell Pearl," Milk stopped talking, saw over the shoulder of the girl that Adore and Laila were approaching the table "I'm talking about the envelope".

"From the cupid's party? I didn’t open it, I think I must have forgotten".

"You should open it, jus ... You looked happier when you were together, even if hidden." He stood up when the two other girls were close enough to hear "Look for the envelope".

Aquaria watched the boy smile at Laila and Adore before leaving the cafeteria. She remembered that she had put the envelope in a box, but that it was in the room of the sorority, she could not go there at that moment, it could wait.

 

"Sutan, I know this is your home, but I'll kick you out if you keep stealing my wine," Bianca said, tearing the cup out of the man's hand.

They were having dinner at Manila and Sutan’s house, Alaska and Sharon were really going to stay in town the last week of Aquaria's class, they just thought the reason was because their daughter wanted to spend more time with them. Bianca and Fame had also appeared that night, Bianca arrived two bottles of wine and Fame with bags from the trip of Paris as a gift for all. Aquaria was in her room, focused on finishing a project by the end of the week, earphones prevented her from hearing anything that was happening outside her room.

"And how is your child?" Sharon asked, she had a huge tendency to call Adore from a child, even in front of her.

"Twenty minutes ago, you were talking about how Aquaria is an adult, you know they're the same age, don’t you?" Bianca rolled her eyes, filling the glass again. "She's studying, I don’t know if you remember that, but it's what people do in college, not go to parties all the time. "

"Is that what they call it?".

"Actually, we wanted to ask you a question, since you're dating Adore, maybe you know that, somehow" Alaska started "maybe you all know, Aquaria has seemed a little distant, sad, do you guys have any knowledge of the reason?".

There was a silence on the table, it seemed as if the room looked at each other to know who would say something. In the end Fame took the lead, the other three were not known to how to approach these subjects, she could only imagine what could come out of their mouths.

"Aquaria is heartbroken, it's nothing we can actually do, it's something she and the sorority people have to do, but I think you should ask her that".

"Does any of the sorority have anything to do with this?" Sharon asked, Fame could already imagine the woman knocking the door of the Hunts in search of the culprit.

"Do you know who broke her heart?" Asked Alaska with her hand on Sharon's thigh to make her calm down.

"Barbie also be heartbroken, not just her, just... ask her, do not think she want to hide it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not realized I was doing a full chapter Aquaria until I finished it, so if it happened it was because I was half disconnected while I was writing.  
> The next one will be amused.
> 
> Next one:  
> christmas and new year part 1  
> with:  
> Farraja;  
> Trixya;  
> Sashea.


	21. pre-holidays - Trixya, Farraja, Sashea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> Sashea travels.  
> Katya compete.  
> Aja makes a move.

Aja threw the backpack over her shoulders and glanced around, just to make sure she was not forgetting anything. Her mother was already waiting outside, probably impatient with such a delay, they still had to pass her cousin's college to fetch him before they went to her grandmother's house for Christmas.

When she was about to leave Farrah hurried into the room, smiled when she found the girl.

"I was hoping I could find her" Farrah said, approaching.

They had been considerably closer during those days, Farrah still slipped away her own bed to go to bed with Aja. But they never talked about it, maybe it was a silent agreement between them that they were aware of what was happening and wanted to continue, or maybe it was that they were too afraid to talk about it now, that was Trinity's guess.

"Are you going to stay here for Christmas?" Aja asked.

"Oh, no, my flight is at night, I still have to pack my things".

There was always something strange about goodbyes, even if they were temporary. And there was definitely something weird about that.

Farrah was standing in the same place, with the weight going from one foot to the other, Aja smiled at the nervous girl, there was something about seeing the girl lost, not knowing what to do, that brought a good feeling.

"I have to go, my mother will be waiting for me, I'll send a message when I arrive if you send me a message when you arrive".

"Sure".

Aja drew closer, her fingers gripping the straps of her backpack, she knew what the girl was wanting because she wanted the same thing, so it wasn’t hard to break the distance between them, her lips touching Farrah for long seconds. It was a better feeling than the party, at least all parties were aware and wanted that to happen.

"Bye," Aja said before leaving the room.

She could hear Farrah saying the same and her mother honking outside.

 

Sasha looked again at the movie options on the plane, when Shea found her at the airport she knew how nervous the girl was, she was perceptive even though the girl tried to hide and say everything was fine.

"You should have chosen tea instead of coffee, so you'd seem less nervous" Shea commented holding her hand.

The flight to Shea's hometown was short, which made Sasha even more nervous, she waited a little longer to prepare for what was coming, not that she expected everything went wrong, but she was nervous because she knew she would have to make a good impression on Shea's family. Her mother always told her that the first impression was the most important, that a bad first impression would give her work later, changing someone's opinion was hard work, while a good impression would give her a free hand, it meant that she would have some kind of support.

"Maybe I'm a little nervous".

"No need, they'll like you the way I like it" Shea reached out and placed a kiss on Sasha's cheek, which made the girl take a deeper breath.

The flight seemed even faster to Sasha, it was like a blink of an eye, they were soon landing, picking up their luggage and going to find Shea's parents. Shea's parents were standing by the door when the girl ran to them, Sasha took the luggage that the girl had left behind.

Shea's father was tall and muscular, the years in the army were demonstrated in the way he watched her approaching. On the other side was Shea's mother, who looked a lot like her daughter, as if they were the same version at different ages, she had tears in her eyes as she pressed Shea into her arms.

"Let me introduce you to Sasha" Shea walked away, drying her own eyes with the back of her hand, she pulled Sasha close by the arm.

"Hi, I'm Sasha, and it's a great pleasure to meet you" Sasha did her best to smile.

Shea's mother smiled back, pulling her into a hug. Shea's father only looked at her, as if studying her before he could attack her, Shea had said that he didn’t know much how to express feelings, either by speech or by action, you had to read between the lines to know what he wanted, which was even worse, since his lines said that he was close to committing murder, the target being her.

As they were heading toward the car, Sasha still carrying her and Shea's suitcase while the girl was hugging her mother in the front, the father even more in the front getting into the car, Sasha can hear Shea's mother talking.

"She's really pretty, polite too," her mother's voice was low, but Sasha still managed to smile at that.

On the way back from the airport to the house in the backseat of the car, Shea managed to get close to the girl, until her arms had come to rest, entwining her fingers for the rest of the way.

 

Trixie had never felt so nervous about anyone as at that moment, seeing Katya competing was a new mix of sensations she was experiencing. She was proud to see the girl making high scores, nervous for the girl, sad when it seemed she hadn’t done what she wanted, happy when she looked excited.

They had taken a plane the night before to get to that competition, the college’s coach had gone with them, even had them stay in different rooms, something to keep Katya focused on the competition. Trixie thanked him for this, in fact, was afraid to spend the night with Katya, had fallen asleep in bed with her, but nothing more than that, she knew their first time would happen, but she couldn’t help but be nervous about it.

When the competition was over, Trixie waited outside the gym, Katya had gotten some medals, the coach couldn’t be happier, so she let the two of them stay behind, said she would get on the plane in two hours and that they were free to do whatever they wanted. This was his way of saying they no longer had to stay in separate rooms.

Katya didn’t take long to appear, rushed toward her with a huge smile on her face. A spinning in the air as she hugged her.

"You look happy" Trixie laughed as she was put on the floor.

"I'm mainly because you're here with me".

"How sweet, I wish I could celebrate your victories, but I think we'd better go to the hotel, we have a plane to pick up in the morning".

Katya just kept smiling as they headed toward the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next one:  
> Holidays still one with:  
> Trixie is happy.  
> Adore visit her family.  
> Sasha meets the rest of Shea family.  
> Monet listens.
> 
>  
> 
> The end is near.


	22. holidays - Sasha, Adore, Brianna, Trixie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one:  
> Monet finds;  
> Trixie has;  
> Sasha gets lost;  
> Adore enters cold waters.

Trixie smiled as she felt Katya embrace her. They had arrived at Trixie's mother's house in the morning, they would have to reverse between this house and her father's house during the holidays, Katya didn’t seem to mind that, since she had a big smile all the time on her face.

They talked about college with her mother, and about Russia and the gymnast with her father. Trixie held on to all the words Katya said, she loved the girl's passion for what she liked, it only made her even more in love with the girl.

The first night they ended up staying at Trixie's father's house, in different rooms, in complete opposites of the house. She would have thought it funny if it had not been for the fact that she'd missed the girl all night long enough to get her out of the bedroom and go to sleep with the girl. Katya didn’t even open her eyes when she arrived, just opened her arms and waited for her to be comfortable.

The second night they stayed at her mother's house, this time in the same room without having to run away to be together. Trixie's room had been the same since high school, pink everywhere, with some Dolly Parton posters scattered across the wall.

"Since when didn’t you come here? It's a room... cute" Katya said sitting on the bed.

"Are you trying to throw shade at me?".

"No, your room is already doing it for me, but at least here we can sleep together".

"Change room hidden is not something I want to do today".

Trixie approached, Katya pulled her by the waist until she sits on her lap. their lips connected, Trixie could see that the girl was as nervous as she was.

"You want to do this?" Katya asked, squeezing the girl's waist lightly.

"Yes".

 

Adore rolled her eyes, her family was gathered at the table, she had returned from college two days ago, her mother seemed to be making an extra effort to stay around her, she knew it was not only missing, she had something to more on this.

"And you're not focusing on other things other than studying, aren’t you?" Her mother asked once more since she arrived.

John, her cousin, seemed to have understood what was happening, because the next moment he was holding back the laughter. Adore looked at him confused, was she really the only person who was not understanding what all that meant?

"Is there something going on that I don’t know?" Adore asked confused, looking from her mother to her cousin for some response.

"I don’t know, I should be asking about it, there's something or someone you wanted to tell".

"Oh, I understand, you think I'm dating.

"You talk every day on the phone at least twice, it's impossible not to know that you're dating" said John.

Adore rolled her eyes, but there was no escape, everyone at the table was looking at her.

"Yes, I'm dating, happy?".

"Yes, and who is it? Someone from your sorority? From your college?".

"It's from my college...".

Adore felt as if she had jumped into cold waters, as she would have said that she was dating a teacher hidden from the rest of the college, taking away her sorority’s sisters and some friends from outside.

"She works in college".

"Are you dating your teacher? It's a good strategy" John was now laughing without disguise, Adore glared at him, but before she could do anything her mother interfered.

"John, be quiet." She turned her attention to her daughter "I'm going to go back to college with you, I want to know who this woman is".

Adore could feel that the waters now beyond cold were deep.

 

Sasha felt overwhelmed with everything that was going on around her, there were people everywhere, talking to each other, children running around and people throwing various questions at her, she had ended up getting lost in all that. To help, Shea was gone early in the evening, her cousins had dragged her away before she could even follow.

"So you have an art gallery?" Asked one of Shea's aunts.

"No, I participate in art exhibitions".

"She has an exhibition at the end of the period, if you want to go" Sasha could breathe when she heard Shea's mother.

An arm around her shoulder taking her away, she felt herself relax as she heard the woman asking where Shea was. Shea appeared soon after, smiling at both of them.

"Don’t leave your girlfriend alone in the shark tank, those shade ladys were cornering the poor thing" Her mother left them to go up to Shea's old room.

"Sorry for leaving you behind, I thought you were following me" Shea came over and left a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"It's okay, your mother saved me, but I think your family will show up at my exhibition".

"We will see that later, let's stay up here until you calm down" Shea pulled her to sit on the bed.

"We certainly will not do what you're thinking"

Shea laughed, before stretching to place another kiss on the girl's cheek.

 

Brianna walked to her room while she dried her hair, could hear Bob talking loudly in the kitchen with her aunts, one of her favorite things to have her mother living in the same town is that she didn’t have to travel for hours to visit on vacation.

"Okay, Bob said he think you are acting strange and told me to come and ask you what it is" Monet entered the room and closed the door behind her quickly so as not to give the girl a chance to get away.

"I don’t know what you're talking about".

"I know," Monet threw himself on the bed and hoped the girl would do the same to continue "we are more than sorority sisters, we are families, and you go out and hide secrets from me is not a cute look".

"Some things happened, I met someone, she just broke my heart, but it was not any of us, it was you guys fault".

There was a silence in the room, Brianna knew she didn’t need to explain much what had happened to the girl to know what she was talking about. When Monet held her hand she could feel all the sadness she was feeling coming up again, the tears coming down were stronger than she was.

"Aquaria, right?" Brianna nodded, Monet squeezed her hand to let her know it was all right, that he would not judge her or anything "you could have tell me, I could have helped".

"We already have too many people involved in it, and it does not make sense anymore, it's all over anyway".

Brianna let their hands fall apart, jumping up from the bed to leave the room as quickly as possible.

"it isn’t, let's get this right".

"There's nothing else to do".

"Yes, it is, because now I'm involved in it, and I'll make it work”.

Brianna can’t hear the last part, she was already out of the room, letting Monet pull the cell phone to try to do some magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, etc...
> 
> Next:  
> a lot of talk with:  
> Katya talks too much;  
> Shea talks with someone unexpectedly.  
> Bianca meets someone.  
> Miss Fame is an adult.


	23. Back - Trixie; Shea; Bianca.

The trip back to campus seemed to be longer than going home, perhaps because of the heavy feeling that was in the heart of Trixie, would stay longer days away from her family, it seemed that the holiday visit was not enough. She didn’t even know how Katya could stand begin so far away from her family, the last time they'd met was two years ago, for three days, while their parents came to see one of their competitions, Katya said she was so excited to be with her parents who ended up losing some points in the competition, but her parents told her they were proud of her anyway.

When the two of them went up to Trixie's room in the sorority, they saw the door to Brianna's room locked, the girl had arrived the day before.

"Have you noticed that Brianna look a little strange the last few days?" Trixie asked as she opened one of the suitcases.

"Yeah, a broken heart makes people weird" Katya said as she threw herself into her girlfriend's bed while stretching her tired arms out of having to carry most of the suitcases alone into the bedroom.

"Broken heart for whom? And since when do you know about my sorority sisters more than I do? "Trixie turned her attention to the girl in the bed, who was still with all her attention focused on stretching.

"Since I've been friends with both Aquaria and Brianna".

There was a silence in the room after these words were spoken, Katya only realized that she had made that mistake a few seconds later. She turned to look at the girl on the ground, Trixie's expression went from surprise to confusion to anger, she jumped up.

"She broke a sorority rule" Trixie said, which was actually to come out as a question to herself, but the anger in her tone took the interrogation out.

"It's not that simple...".

"Obviously she's like this now, she broke Valentina’s rule, she must be..."

Katya jumped up, quick enough to catch the girl's attention in front of her, making her stop talking and pay attention to her girlfriend.

Trixie felt cold as the girl left, felt herself also as a punished child for not gaining a kiss or a hug. But worst of all was the weight of her conscience for not seeing what was happening in the same house as her.

 

Bianca checked the clock again on her wrist, since she had been in that restaurant for some time, she still could not believe she'd accepted that invitation. Two hours ago Adore had sent a texto to her, only to inform her that her mother was coming to college to meet the sorority and her, then another message asking if they could have dinner... The three... Together...

Throughout the meal Adore's mother bombarded her with questions, nothing she had not accustomed to, but there was something different this time. Bianca felt incredibly stupid to be feeling like a teenager meeting her girlfriend's parents for the first time.

Then she realized that what was different was not Adore's mother asking her 1001 questions, but it was Adore. It was the way the girl looked at her all through the dinner, or how she encouraged her mother to ask more questions, and then she would look proudly toward her, almost as if whispering 'I made a good choice, Mother.' She did not look at her watch either because she was anxious, she looked because every time she did it, Adore held her hand under the table and sent her a sweet smile in response.

Bianca was not used to Adore.

 

Shea pulled the spare key Sasha had gave her and opened the door to her girlfriend's apartment. There was something in the gesture of giving her an extra key to the place that made Shea's heart melt, not that it had been a special moment, Sasha just handed her the key the day after they returned to college, saying that in case emergency would be good if she had a key.

It never made her stop feeling warm about it.

Sasha was to return to the apartment only an hour after she got there, but that place probably should be better than the sorority at that moment, with all the chaos of having girls everywhere, with clothes all over, just wanted have a little peace before having to go to classes next week.

She was surprised when she heard the noise in the apartment when she had entered. Kim was still in Korea, expected to return only by the end of the week, Katya was running in the gym in front of the apartment. She followed the noise into the living room, surprised by what she found. Brianna was sitting on the couch, hugging her legs up so that her face would not be visible.

"Brianna?" She called to the girl, still standing in the same place, did not know if she should approach, but when the girl turned her face towards her she took the first step, walked quickly to the sofa and wrapped her arms " What happened?".

"I fell in love," Brianna said between stumbling sobs and tears "I fell in love with Aquaria, but I can’t stay with her, not because she doesn’t want me, but because people are taking us away from each other, I saw her today, she was shrunken and sad as she was hurrying through the streets, it's really bad when two people are broken by something that is not their fault".

Brianna's voice broke after that, Shea's heart too.

"It's okay, I'm here".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one:  
> Some people wake up.


	24. worth? - Sharon, Fame, Trixie, Aja.

The coffee in Sharon's hand was bitter, but she did not dare put anything down that would diminish the horrible sensation down her throat. Miss Fame looked at her worriedly, could see the woman's concern since she had arrived at the cafe.

"You look like chaos" Miss Fame commented taking a long sip of her own coffee.

"Thanks".

Sharon propped the cup on the table again, whenever she came to that cafe with Fame she had some magazine or newspaper in her hands, but this time she had only her feelings tightening in her chest. She had thought about it a lot on vacation, whether it should interfere or not, but it was already a decision made since Aquaria returned home, there was something strange in the air for a long time, but everything exploded when she could hear her own daughter crying in the arms of Alaska.

"Alaska told me what happened," Fame began, her words sweet and careful, the last time Sharon had been this way was when Aquaria had gone to college, too far away from her, something out of her range of interference, now it was different.

"I knew something was wrong, she left the sororities so suddenly, I did not know that part of the reason that she did not tell me what was going on was mine fault, I should have paid attention to the signs, I should have shown that I was open..." .

"Do not put blame on your shoulders, you know that's not so, Aquaria already had her heart broken".

"That's different, that's a broken heart for something out of the reach of the two, not like that high school kid who broke her heart by dating her best friend."

"And you happen to think that since it is out of reach of her then you will put in reach" Miss Fame threw the guess in the air.

"In mine and yours." Fame looked at her confused. Sharon took a deep breath. "I give you permission to talk to that sorority girl who works for you."

 

Farrah was thrown into Aja's arms when Brianna arrived at the sorority, the two of them sharing the chair in the room, with Monet taking care of being spread out from the couch, at that moment drooling on one of the cushions. She better not let Valentina see that scene, she would probably be suspended from using the sofa for a month.

"Hi, Brianna, do you want to watch with us? I mean with me? "Aja asked, her voice low enough not to wake the girl in her arms.

"No, I've seen this movie." Brianna looked at the television, some comedy movie passing by, she should not have lied about it, but she'd just gotten a job that made her tired enough to want to sleep as soon as possible.

"No need to lie, Brianna." Aja sighed, looked again at the girl lying on her, wanted to get up to hug her friend, say that everything would be all right and that they would find a way to bring Aquaria back, but she could not figure out a way out of that situation.

"I know, I'm just tired." Brianna turned, about to climb the stairs, take a long shower and finally sleep the rest of the night on a Thursday.

"We're going to sort it all out, I promise." She can hear Aja talking as she climbs the stairs quickly.

 

"Violet, I did not get the copies of the papers you should have left on my desk half an hour ago." Fame watched the girl trying to figure out which papers belonged where near the photocopies.

"Sorry, Miss Fame, give me another ten minutes they'll be there."

Fame was silent for a few minutes. Violet was not the type who seemed overwhelmed at work, she always did everything as fast as possible, so it was unnatural to see the girl that way, having difficulty doing simple tasks since returning from vacation.

"I know you're not like that because of college, classes have barely begun and I know you've gotten some job offers " Fame finally began to make Violet look "then it must be because your sorority is falling to pieces ".

"My sorority is not falling apart."

"One of your girls has left the sorority, there are some who are planning to go after her, and more than half of them keep secret that they talk to Aquaria whenever they have the opportunity, what I want to ask is: Was it worth it?"

"I do not know what you're talking about, everything is in control."

"We all know is not, I really haven’t seen Pearl more here, I remember that sometimes she came to get you or bring you some snack."

"You have nothing to do with it...".

"I do not, I'm just curious if it's worth playing out relationships, even yours for what I see, for just one competition."

Fame did not give the girl time to respond before turning around and leaving. Violet stood there for a few more minutes until she went to put the papers on Fame's desk, in fact the woman had never seen the student behaving in that embarrassed way, her eyes on the floor all the time, just saying half a dozen words before leave. Fame took it as a victory.

 

Trixie had done her best to put herself in a bubble for a while, it had been a shock to see things going on around her, and how much of that could be considered her fault. So she thought and made the worst idea that she thought, isolated herself, had been ignoring Katya for a while now, she did not even know if the girl still considered her girlfriend or not.

"Hey, did you end this nonsense?" Trixie froze when she heard the voice behind her, the college cafeteria looked small.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Trixie tried to change the subject, focusing on the piece of cake in front of her rather than the gymnast.

"Things of the past can not change, but that does not mean you can not change the present."

"Sorry".

"I forgive after you buy me dinner today, but you should go and apologize to another girl."

"I'm going, I'm rehearsing for it."

"Just speak with your heart."

"That I'm an idiot?"

"That would be a good start."


End file.
